


My Sweet Cherrie Pie

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Apha Dean, Bottom Jensen, Caring Dean, Drama, Guilty Dean, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Jensen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Alpha Dean, Sex, Single Parent Jensen, Stripper Jensen, Top Dean, True Mates, cute kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Jensen is a male omega stripper at a night spot called Honey’s. He works Monday to Saturday  wearing sexy outfits just so he can take it off to a club full of Alphas, Betas and Omegas. It may not be the ideal job for him but this is the only work he could find. And he needed the money because he was a single parent who had a three year old to look after. This was his life and it only included his son , Matthew and he. Well that was until the Winchester pack alpha  walked into Honey’s.Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic. Just borrowing names and faces for fan fic purposes only.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Dean is like his S9 scruffy sexy self and Jensen is like his season 4 younger, clean shaven self. This is just to give you a sort of image on diffrences on how they would look like because they are the same person.

Papa don’t go”.

A piece of Jensens heart chipped away whenever he would hear his baby say such things. His baby was snuggled in bed, looking at Jensen with sad eyes, he spoke softly “Hey baby…papa has to go to work ok….you know why sweetheart?”

Matt just nodded slowly, “To eats papa?...and buy plenty toys!”

Jensen chuckled, “That’s right sweetheart…plus Christmas is coming and papa needs to buy his baby a lovely present….wouldn’t you like that?!”

“Yeah!” Matt squealed.

Jensen kisses his baby boys forehead, “Ok now papa has to go now?....If you need anything just ask aunty Charlie ok?”

“Ok papa…I wuv you papa!”

“I love you too sweetheart….I’ll see you in the morning love?”

“Ok papa”. Matt yawned.

“Goodnight baby”. Jensen kissed Matt’s head once more before he called for Charlie . As soon as she entered the room,  Jensen got up to leave, living her with instructions.

Charlie rolled her eyes, “Jen…don’t worry I got this”.

“Thanks Charlie”, Jensen pecked his best friend on the cheek before he left his little two bedroom apartment.

* * *

 

 

“Come on Sam…..it’s your bachelor party….you got at least 2 days before you wed”, Dean teased his baby brother. “No bachelor party is complete without a lapdance or a striptease".

“Deeeeaaaannnn!’ Sam complained before he just allowed his brother and friends Castiel, Misha, Garth, and Ash to pull him to a strip spot called Honeys.

“Man I heard they have the sweetest omega strippers here ”, Ash commented. As soon as they entered the club they were hit with the different scents of alphas, betas and omegas. “Dayum”.

“Oh Dean…I don’t need a lap dance or stiptease”, Sam confessed.

Dean chuckled, “On hush it Sam…I’’ve already paid for you to have a private lap dance since you are all shy around others…while we will sit by the stage and enjoy the show”.

And that’s exactly what they did. Dean winked and gave the thumbs up to his brother before he was escorted to the private back room. He sat by a table near the brightly green lit stage. “So whose next?”

“I heard the next male stripper is like one of the most gorgeous omegas out there…he is so hot that all these people demand to see him….so he performs a special show every night”, Castiel explained as they all sipped on their beers.

Just than the stage went dark, making them all sit up in anticipation. The club dwellers cheered and chanted, “Jen Jen Jen”.

Than a spotlight turned on to reveal a very well sculptured omega wearing only a dark blue Jeans that hugged his ass and thighs right, he had on black work boots and a black gangster hat. His perfectly sculptured abs and sexy back was out for everyone to see. The music “Shook me all night long” by ACDC started playing. Jensen swayed and moved to the beat, one hand on the top of his hat, as leaned his back onto the pole, and ran his free hand down his torso. He started to sway, turning his back to the crowd so people can get a view of his nice ass that he moved from side to side. He winked, smirking and turning back to the crowd, slowly unzipping his fly to reveal his black lacy briefs. The waistband of his Jeans slipped lower, and now his ass, and lacy black briefs can be seen a little clearly as it stuck to his firm globes. He was so focused on dancing,  but when a growl erupted from the table by the stage, it made him snap his head to the owner. And just like that when his emerald eyes connected to the other alphas green eyes, his senses started picking up the smell of leather and pine, his breathing started to pick up as the alpha got onto the stage pulling him into his arms, whispering _Mate._ That made him shiver and whine, before his lips was claimed hard and wet.  The taste was too good, he felt comfort and home, tangling his fingers into the alphas hair and kissing deeper. Both tongues battling before the alpha growled allowing him to halt and let the alpha devour and lick into his mouth. They were now grinding on the stage when all the stage lights turned off giving them the privacy of the dark. _No one dared interupt them._

As by law, a mating can occur anywhere. So no one was to prevent anything if an alpha wished to mount his lover in front of everyone else. Dean was drunk on the omegas sweet scent of Cherrie pie, and he was ready to claim him right here but he had enough willpower to break away from the kiss before speaking in a husky voice, “My omega….do you want to continue this somewhere private?...what do you want to do?”

Jensen was shocked. He thought the alpha would just mount him here like most alphas did when they found their mates. He could not see the face of his alpha well due to the darkness. And realized that the alpha was giving him a choice to choose what he wanted. Even though this man is a stranger, he is his mate and right now his wolf craved his true mate. _So did he_.  So with a shaky lust filled voice he answered, “take me somewhere proper so that you can claim and knot me good alpha?”

Deans cock became stone hard at his omegas request. He growled and heaved the omega bridal style in his arms, making his way down the stage, through the parting crowd towards the entrance. _Time to make my mate mine._

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ROUGH SEX...CONSENSUAL OF COURSE ;)

**DEAN WINCHESTER CABIN : WINCHESTER PACK GROUNDS.**

The need to fuck and claim was too much for both the alpha and omega. Hence slow was not an option. As soon as they entered the cabin, they immediately claimed each others lips, tongues danced and covered cocks met in a slow sensual grind that started to become faster. 

“Uhhhh Alpha fuck me here now?” 

Deans cock spurted precum into his boxers, “Oh Christ Jen!” 

They both started tearing at whatever clothes they had on, removing their shoes as mouths clashed wet and messy. Dean placed both palms under Jensens ass and whispered _Jump_ which the Omega complied to, wrapping both his legs around Deans waist as the alpha pushed him up against the wall. The both moaned into each others mouths when they started to sensually rut their cocks onto the other.

Jensen could feel slick pulsing out of his hole, “Oh fuck I need you now alpha!”

“Oh baby…fuck…need to open you up first”, Dean bit into Jensens shoulder but as he tried to push a finger into the dripping hole , _which he definitely needed to eat out sometime later_ , his finger slipped right in, “Oh fuck!”

Jensen just threw in a smirk, “Yeah used a dildo on me before work baby….love to get fucked by a dildo”.

Dean lost all focus, and without hesitation, slid his cock into the slick hole with one swift thrust into his lover. Both howled in pleasure. Dean was now focused on the primal need to claim so all thoughts flew out the window as he set up a brutal pace, thrusting his cock in and out with abandon. “Ohhhhhhhhh”.

Jensen whole body was swimming in heightened pleasure as his alpha thrust in repeatedly hitting his G-spot. Slick was now flowing out in great amounts. His alphas knot that wasn’t yet enlarged, slid in and out of him. He held on for the ride as Dean pounded him good against the wall. “Uhhhhnnn Oh yes Alpha…yes!....make me yours alpha!” 

The omega yelped as Dean swiftly carried them to a nearby table, pushing him so his back was flat on the mahogany and his ass was slightly off the table, before the alpha started to piston in and out of the Omega. “Ohhh yeah…take that cock baby….huh…want that knot huh?”

“Yes…yes!....alpha!...Knot me!...breed me!...claim me!”, Jensen was a babbling mess, back arched on the table, hands gripping the table edge above his head as he felt the alphas knot get larger, the cock head stimulating his prostate good that he could feel an electric pleasure building from the tip of his toes to the base of his spine. “Christ Dean!....oh Alpha!”

The table was now creaking hard, Deans knot was constantly stimulated as it pushed in and out of the omegas fluttering rim. He was close but he wanted Jensen to come undone first so still buried in his lover , he somehow climbed on top the table, gripping the top where Jensens hand was, and gave the omega good hard fucks. “Ohhhhh yeah!....yes wanna take my knot baby?...carry my mark?”

“Yes Dean Yes Alpha!” Jensen started moaning loudly, moving his head to the side to expose his neck.

“Uhhhhh Fuck!” Dean sucked on Jensens neck hard, ramming his cock over and over on Jensens sweet spot. “Oh baby!...uhhhh come on baby!...come for me?!”

Jensen immediately saw white, as pleasure he has never experienced before flowed through his being , he came untouched at the same time squirting more slick onto the cock as his channel tightened around the it. “Yes! Yes! Alpha….make me yours!”

Dean lost all control as he locked his knot deep into Jensen, and bit down hard into the omegas neck, he growled into the skin as he felt his cock pump come after come into his lover. He than licked and soothed the bite with his tongue, moaning as his cock jerked and released his seed deep inside his lovers channel.

The pair kissed and tried to catch their breaths as they waited for Deans knot to subside. Dean sucked on his lovers ear, hearing his lover moan and giggle, Dean chuckled, “Hey”.

“Hey Dean”, Jensen blushed running his hand down his mates face. _God his mate was so handsome._

The alpha looked at his mate, finally realizing where he had claimed his mate, _on a freaken table, classy Dean,_ he immediately felt bad, blurting “Im sorry”.

Jensen frowned, “I don’t understand Dean?”

Dean leaned in kissing his mate sweetly on the lips, “We should have mated on a proper bed”.

Jensen now got why the alpha apologized, he didn’t want Dean to feel bad, truth is he doesn’t really care, they both were lost in the heat of the moment, “Hey Dean….I’m all good….let’s face it we were kinda not thinking…all we wanted was to be one…so all’s good…as long as I’m with you….I don’t really care”.

“Well yeah ...but next time though I’m taking you apart on my bed”. He licked at his lovers mark, hearing his mate moan. “I love you my mate”.

“I love you too my alpha”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen tells Dean about Matthew...oh how will the alpha react?

Jensen woke up to golden light streaming into the room and a warm firm body spooning his. He smiled when  the thought of his mate came to mind. _Dean Winchester_. Their mating had been amazing, albeit it being on a table. Well his alpha kept to his word of taking him apart on his bed. His body had never felt so alive. But then as the reality of the situation sets in, he starts to feel a little light headed. He is now mated. Dean is an alpha. His alpha. 

His thoughts got him thinking and naturally it always was about his sweet three year old, Matthew. His eyes suddenly drifted to the digital clock blinking red the time which read 7.00 am. _I need to get home!_ His small movements to try and dislodge himself without waking the alpha was unsuccessful. _Now Dean would definitely want to know what’s the rush?_

The alpha tightened his grip around Jensens waist, running his morning wood between his mates ass cheeks. He kissed and licked at the omegas shoulder, the taste of the sweet omega was so good . “Mmmm Jen. Feel so good”. Dean was now bucking his hips in a rapid pace but when he heard nor felt no response from his lover, he started to become alert. He immediately halted all his ministrations, turning the omega to lay flat on his back so he could peer at him. The omegas eyes were glassy and looked terrified. “Hey. Did I hurt you honey?” 

Jensen knew that in this world where wolves co-existed with humans, an omega was the lowest of rank. And by law, once mated, omegas are to give themselves wholly to their alphas. The alphas happiness comes first and foremost. That is why, he had to let Dean do whatever pleased him. But when the alpha stopped, his heart rate picked up. _Shit he should be responding_. Alphas take pride in the state of pleasure they are able to make their omegas feel. But when glancing into the alphas face, he was surprised to find worry and when Dean asked him _if he had hurt him_ , he knew that this alpha cared. He realized Dean was waiting for a reply, so he whispered, “No you are not hurting me Dean”.

Dean didn’t buy it, so he asked in a soft tone, “Ok, but what’s going on? What are you thinking of that’s got your mind drifting?”

Jensen swallowed and carefully added, “I need to tell you something Dean. But I want you to hear me out first?”

“Um ok Jensen. You are my mate. And you can talk to me about anything. I may be your alpha now but that doesn’t mean you have to ask permission nor request to talk to me. Say what you have to say sweetheart.”

Hearing Dean say those things with a fond smile added a little courage into his being. However, what he is about to reveal may make or break their relationship. Alphas are known to be hostile towards children that are not from them. In fact, they are very particular when it comes to a child that does not carry their traits or genes. He has no choice but to lay it out there. His son was the most precious being that has ever graced his life and biology be damned if he was going to give up his baby just so he could be with his true mate. _Though it would hurt to leave his one true mate, his baby came first._ So he sits up, leaning on the headboard and focused on his fiddling fingers. Without glancing at his mate, he confessed, “I have someone else who is special to me Dean. And that person is my son. My baby boy”.

Dean was trying to make sure that he heard correctly, so he asked, “You have a son?”

Jensen focuses his gaze on his lovers questioning look, “Yes Dean. I have a three year old son named Matthew. He is also an omega.”

Dean could see the unease the omega was in. He also saw the hint of a challenge swimming in those emerald eyes. After the revelation, Dean was conflicted. This was big news. And he knew that the major reason that his mate was taking up a slightly defensive stance, is because alphas are not known to react well to another alphas child. It’s all basically to do with scent and biology. As for Dean, he was raised in a pack that had the utmost respect for their omegas. He was willing to follow Jensen to the ends of the earth. The thing that worries him was that his human side has already accepted the child but will his alpha accept the child once they first meet? Although he had the power to, Dean would never dream of separating Jensen from his son. In fact, he already loves this child because he belongs to Jensen. He knows that it will take all his willpower to keep his alpha on a leash when around the child, however, there have been cases where an alpha takes to an omegas child from another alpha with ease. It’s rare but it’s possible. Dean hoped that his upbringing would be able to desensitize him. Dean gave a little jump, when his mate suddenly got up, putting on his clothes without looking at him. A sour scent started to fill the air. Dean knew that since he hadn't responded, his omega took that as a sign that he would not be accepting. He needed to change that. He got up, slipped on his boxers. His omega was just about to walk out his bedroom when he reached and tugged his mates arm gently, turning him around. 

Jensen knew this was too good to be true. _How can an alpha love another alphas child?_  Well judging by Deans silence and frowning face, he guessed the alpha would never be accepting. So he did what he always did when faced with tough circumstances, _he ran_.  His tears pooled in his eyes, it was good while it lasted but he needs to get back to his baby, so he tugged on his clothes, making his way to the door with a heavy heart ready to put Dean Winchester in his rearview mirror, when he felt a firm yet gentle grip on his arm, that got him to spin around and face the suprisingly calm alpha.  He shivered at the contact, heart beating fast, “What Dean?”

Dean replied, “I want to meet your son?”

Jensen yanked his hand away from his mates grip, barking, “Why?! So you can hurt him? So you can show him that he is not of your blood? I won’t let any alpha hurt my son!”

Dean didn’t know where all this sudden hostility was coming from but he guessed that from an omegas point of view, any alpha that is not their child’s biological father is a threat. Furthermore, there have been cases where children are killed by the new alpha. But Dean is not like that. He is sure his wolf is more sentimental when children are involved. He needs to reassure his mate that Matthew will be fine, “Look honey. I won’t ever hurt him. I promise.”

Jensen studied the alphas sincere look before he sighed , “Fine. But Dean if you ever hurt my baby….well let’s just say that they will never find your body. …alpha mate or not…my son comes first”.

“Ok Jensen”. The alpha inside purred at the display of strength from the omega. Dean pulled his lover into his arms laying a sweet kiss on his lovers lips. “So let’s go meet Matthew. I want to take you and he out for breakfast”.

Jensens heart fluttered. He whispered, “Ok Dean.” _He was putting his trust in his alpha._

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets little Matthew...find out how it goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: You will notice that Matthews words are not pronounced well. He is three and still learning :)
> 
> Here's a guide for you:
> 
> Mells - smells  
> Wata-emon means Watermelon  
> Acon means Bacon  
> Ice means nice  
> Den means Dean  
> Ooks means looks  
> Ets means eats

**JENSENS APARTMENT**

Dean sat on the peach couch waiting. He took the opportunity to scan the surroundings. The apartment was obviously very small but felt homely. There were toys littered across the floor and little scribbled drawings that were pasted on the wall. _Must be Jensen’s baby’s drawings._ He hoped that Matthew would like him. All he knew was that the three year old was very shy, so he would have to tread carefully. _Especially when you also have a protective papa bear to deal with too._

Just than he heard the beautiful sound of his mates laughter accompanied by a little voice that seemed to be in a rush explaining something to his papa. Dean sat up as Jensen came into view, cradling this little child to him as he eyed Dean with a suspicious look. There was also a red head woman by his side giving him the stink eye. _Ok what did I do?_ He stood up steadily and just as he turned the smell of sweet apple pie filled his nostrils. _Matthews scent._

Jensen stopped a few meters away from Dean when he saw the alphas eyes glow dark green accompanied with a  muffled growl. The alphas gaze was narrowed at his son. _Shit Dean looks dangerous, he shouldn’t have bought Matthew out here._ His heart started to beat hard, slightly turning his son to the side to shield him. He whispered , “Dean?”

Deans gaze followed the little boys form. There was something happening within him. His alpha was stirring and felt a connection to the little one. Apparently his alpha was a little hard to control because it was acting up. _But not out of anger, more like overjoyed and thrilled._ He managed to snap back into reality when he heard the terrified voice of his mate calling his name. When he was met with the sight of his distressed mate cradling his baby to him, he immediately realized that his reaction was scaring the omega. _Jensen thinks that he is going to hurt Matthew._ He shut his eyes, inhaling a deep breath, he could feel the alpha simmer down, he stared at his omega, softly speaking, “Everything is ok Jen. I won’t harm him. I will never ever harm the little omega”.

Jensen felt a rush of relief at Deans words. He could see that Deans appearance was back to his normal calm self, however, he still felt hesitant to approach the alpha, he questioned, “What happened Dean? What was that?”

Dean smiled, “It was my alpha accepting your son’s scent. In fact my alpha has developed instant love for this little wolf. As if he were my own. This little omega is a very special boy. The alpha is now feeling protective towards Matthew, the same as any dad would feel towards his child. He smells of sweet apple pie. A very beautiful scent”.

“You’re not going to try anything crazy, are you?!”

Dean shook his head from side to side, “No Jensen, I promise I won’t….Now can I come closer?”

It took Jensen a full minute with an intense stare aimed at Dean before he nodded slowly, “Ok Dean”.

Dean approached with caution, choosing to stand a few feet away from the little one. He watched as Jensen whispered something into the little ones ear,  a small sounding _ok papa_ was heard before the little one turned. Dean saw the beautiful resemblance that the little one had to his papa. The peridot eyes reflected such innocence that he knew he would never let anyone hurt this boy. The little one studied Dean with a curious look before he spoke in the sweetest of voices, “Hi I’m Mattie”.

Jensen already informed Dean that Matthew couldn’t say his first name well and was still in the process of learning to, but in the meantime whoever the little one met, he would introduce himself as  _Mattie_. Dean chuckled softly, “Well hello Mattie, I’m Dean”. He held out a hand for Matthew to shake. 

Matt eyed Deans hand as if thinking before he stretched out his little hand, grabbing onto the tips of Deans fingers before he shook it tenderly. The little one giggled before turning to his papa, “Den mell ice papa”. 

Everyone looked on in shock. It was unheard of for a pup as young as Matthew to be able to scent other wolves. _Apart from the exception of their parents smell of course._ Maybe it was tied to the mating. Now Jensens curiosity was stroked so he had to know, “Baby what does Dean smell like to you?”

“He he he mells likes wata-emon. I likes to ets wata- emons!”

Everyone laughed fondly at Matt’s adorable explanation. To Jensen, his mate smelled like pine and leather, so it must be different. I guess it applies to everyone. Some will like the scent of a wolf and some hated it. Jensen glanced at Dean, who had on a hugh grin, “Do you want to hold him Dean?”

Deans eyes widened, “Yes. Yes I’d love to hold him but only if he feels comfortable with it?”

Jensen bounced his baby in his arms making the little one laugh, “Hey sweetheart. Dean wants to carry you for a while. Do you want Dean to carry you baby? Papa will be standing right here”.

Matt didn’t object, holding both his hands out, “Carry Den!”

Deans alpha was purring, _like a damn cat_. It was feeling very proud right now. Dean accepted the boy into his arms. He smiled at the little one who was now giggling as he ran a hand down Deans scruff. “Pokie pokie. Buts ice”.

Dean chuckled, “You don’t think I look funny do you?”

Matt tapped Deans cheek lightly, “No you ooks ice Den”.

The red head beside Jensen decided to speak, “Well guess it’s safe for me to leave you and little sweetness here with Mr. Alpha?”

Jensen replied, “Thank you Charlie…..oh and by the way Charlie this is Dean my mate, Dean this is Charlie my best friend”.

Dean nodded as Charlie replied   _pleasure_. After saying her goodbyes the red head was out the door leaving the three of them alone.

Jensen watched the interaction between Dean and his son. The alpha looked at his son with such tenderness and love. _It was how a father would look on fondly as his own child explained things that didn’t even make sense to them._ He knew that feeling, it’s the same way he looks at his baby boy. This was the alpha bonding with the little baby omega. 

After some time, there was a rumbling sound coming from Matt’s little tummy. The little one had on an owl look and blurted out, “Oopsie!” He than looked down at his own tummy, patting it softly, “Is ok Mr. Tummy,  will ets nows!”

That had Dean and Jensen trying to muffle their laughter. Jensen cleared his throat, “Are you hungry baby boy?”

“Yes papa!”

“Ok ok calm down. Dean where to?”

Dean looked at the little one, “What do you feel like eating sweetheart?”

Matt scrunched his eyebrows while he made the _mmmmmmm_ sound in deep thought before he squealed, “ acons ands eggs!”

Jensen corrected him, “You mean BACON and eggs baby?”

“Ya!” Matt squealed, bouncing on his tush in Deans arms.

Dean just laughed before replying, “Bacon and eggs it is. I know just the place”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok breakfast time....
> 
> Mattie tells some adorable stories...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Once again Matt's pronounciation of certain words is not very clear. He is a three year old who is still learning :)
> 
> Listed is a guide for the words Matt used:
> 
> Ets means eats  
> Em means them  
> Pwetty means pretty  
> Paddypus means Platypus  
> Acon means bacon  
> Natha means Another  
> Bout means about  
> Mr. Tewee pie means Mr. Cherrie Pie  
> Mr. Boobewee pie means Mr. Blueberry pie  
> Don means don't  
> ikes means Likes  
> Cos means Because  
> Oves means Loves  
> Minds means reminds  
> Vewy means very  
> Jewas means Jealous  
> Wata-emon means Watermelon  
> Fawefa mean forever

**SINGERS RESTAURANT**  

His surrogate father’s diner was still the best place to go when you wanted a meal worth your money. And oh boy was the food delicious. _Bobbys secret recipe_. They had gotten themselves a seat near the middle of the diner. 

Matthew clung onto Dean like a little baby monkey. Jensen was awed that his son, _who was very shy,_ seem to take a liking to his mate. _Again maybe it’s the mating._ Jensen was beyond ecstatic as he watched his son who now sat on his high chair and was telling Dean his story of the gummy bears who ran after Mr. Paddy, _his teddy,_ in the dream he had last night. 

Dean listened intently to what little Mattie said. Even though he had to try and understand the words that Matt pronounced. “Aha and how in the world did you get rid of the gummy bears?”

“I ets em!” 

Jensen smiled, “Tell Dean what you and Mr. Paddy did after you finished eating all the gummy bears sweetheart?”

“We haves tea party!”

Dean chuckled, “Wow! That’s sounds awesome Mattie. May I ask who all did you invite to your tea party?”

Matt immediately squealed, “Mr. Roo, Baby Booboo ands Mr. Paddypus!”

“Mr. Platypus sweetheart”, Jensen corrected fondly.

Just than a blonde waitress who looked like she was in her early twenties came with her pen and notepad. Jensen could tell she was a beta from her cocoa butter scent. She aimed  an amused smirk at Dean, “Well it’s nice to see you Dean. And who are these lovely guests of yours?” She threw a wink at the staring toddler.

“Hey Jo. Never thought I’d see you again after you moved halfway across the country to attend University. Well anyway it’s great to see you”. Dean placed a hand on Jensens that was rested on the table, “this here is Jensen, my mate and this little sweetheart here is my mates son and his name is Matthew”.

“Mattie!” The little one squeaked out.

Dean laughed lightly, “Right Mattie”.

Jo shook Jensens hand saying _pleasure to meet you, Dean is one lucky alpha_ before she turned to Mattie, leaning down and sticking a hand out, “And it is lovely to meet you Mattie”.

The little one giggled adorably before he grasped the tip of Jo’s fingers and shook it blurting, “You pwetty!”

“Awwww thank you sweetheart. And you are a very cute little pup….so little Mattie, what can I get you for breakfast today?”

Mattie squealed as he bounced on his tush, “Acon and eggs!”

“Bacon and eggs”, Jensen clarified shaking his head fondly 

 Jo took all their orders and left. Dean pulled Jensens hand to his lips kissing his knuckles softly without breaking eye contact. “I never really got to say this properly but I love you….both of you”.

Jensen blushed and leaned in, planting a sweet kiss on Deans lips, whispering, “I love you too Dean and thank you for being so wonderful with my baby”.

Their lips clashed once more for a deeper kiss but than broke away with a chuckle when they heard a little _Ewwwwwwwww_. They both glanced at Mattie laughing lightly when they saw he had both palms of his hand covering his eyes.

“Baby you can open your eyes now”, Jensen ran his fingers through his baby’s soft sandy blonde hair.

The little one put both his hands down. Dean than spoke, “Hey Mattie, why don’t you tell us another story while we wait for our breakfast to arrive huh?”

“Yeah we would very much love that baby”, Jensen added.

Dean and Jensen laughed when they saw Matt’s _Christmas has come early face._ The little one was now excitedly bouncing up and down on his little bum. “Ok! Ok!...I has natha dream….it’s bout Mr. Tewee pie!”

“You mean Mr. Cherrie pie sweetheart”, Jensen added. “Go on”.

Immediately Matt added, “Mr. Boobewee pie don ikes Mr. Tewee pie!”

Dean wondered if Matt could identify the same scent of Cherrie Pie as he did on Jensen. He asked curiously, “And why does Mr. Blueberry pie not like Mr. Cherrie pie sweetheart?”

“Cos I oves Mr. Tewee pie, it’s minds me of papa! And Mr. Boobewee vewy jewas”.

Jensen loved his little one to the moon, the universe and back. His baby was so sweet. He was such a sweet omega and would be very delicate. He ran a finger down his baby boys cheek, “And did anything happen to Mr. Blueberry pie or Mr. Cherrie Pie sweetheart?”

“Ya! Me and Mr. Paddy and Baby Booboo and Mr. Roo and Mr. Paddypus all has Mr. Boobewee pie for tea! We eats him cos he a meanie”.

“Wow!” Dean chuckled. “And what about Mr. Cherrie pie sweetheart?”

“He happy with Mr. Wata-emon fawefa!”

Dean and Jensen both knew that Matt may have based the story on them, though they both have no idea who Mr. Blueberry pie might be. Jensen didn’t know if his son’s dream was a coincidence with the scent he smelled later on Dean. Maybe the little one already knew that the person with that scent would be the one for his papa, _according to his baby’s nose._ Who’s knows? He also knows that his baby is very good at making up creative stories. 

Dean acknowledged, “Well that was a very lovely dream you had there baby. I’m happy that Mr. Cherrie pie and Mr. Watermelon lived happily ever after”. Dean smiled secretly at Jensen who in turn blushed.

Just at the exact moment, Jo comes by with a tray littered with plates of food, coffee and orange juice. “Ok guys bacon and eggs with toast for everyone”. She set up the plates in front of the two adults before she put Matt’s plate down in front of him, “This special one is for you sweetheart”. She boops his nose.

Matt squealed as he saw how his bacon and eggs were presented. It was in the shape of a smiley face. Dean, Jensen and Jo all chuckled fondly and watched the little one dig in. Dean couldn't help but think he was the happiest and luckiest alpha on this planet.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes little Mattie and Jensen to the children's park for a little fun, however, their amazing day gets foiled by someone from Deans past.
> 
> Warning: You might want to smack Dean upside the head after this chapter....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guide to little Matties words:
> 
> Bubewee pie means Blueberry pie  
> Wub means love

After breakfast Dean had suggested they go to the children’s park. To say Matthew was ecstatic was an understatement. Both adults were happy that little Matthew was happy. Dean looked forward to spending some much needed time with the little one. He felt so connected to Mattie, it felt like the little omega was his own child. Little did Dean know that their day at the park would not go as well as planned.

* * *

**CHILDREN’S PARK**

Jensen watched, joining in with laughter, clapping and words of encouragement as he watched Dean slowly help Matt up the little wooden ladder that would lead the little one to the top of the slide. His baby was really brave and squealed in delight when he accomplished his little task. Jensen than joined Dean cheering little Matt on as they waited for the little one to sit on his bottom, glancing at them both before he let go of the bar handles, skidding down with a squeal. 

Dean and Jensen both crouched down. Dean high fived little Matt as Jensen hugged his son, “Well done my brave baby boy”.

Matt decided that he wanted to try again. And he did another five or so times. Seeing Mattie looking a little tired,  Dean decided it was time for a break, so they all sat at a nearby bench. Dean had gotten little Mattie an orange juice box for the little one to quench his thirst. Little Mattie babbled excitedly before he started to scrunch up and wiggle his tiny freckled nose.

Dean noticed and asked, “What’s wrong Mattie? Do you smell something you don’t like?”

“Aha! Bubewee pie”, Mattie answered pinching his two thumbs on his little nose making Dean and Jensen frown.

Just than a sweet voice sounded before them. “Why Hello Dean? It’s certainly nice to see you here, my alpha”.

Dean felt an unwanted shiver run through his body all the way to his cock that had started to harden. _Shit_. He knew who that voice belonged to. The person before him was part of his past and he hoped he would never see her again. He gulped, slowly standing up and looking at the beautiful brunette before him, his alpha was reacting, wanting to mount his former mate before him, _something that Dean did not want but could not help_ , his breathing picked up as his canines elongated slightly, eyes glowing as he spoke in a low husky voice, “Melanie?”

Jensen watched on as the hot curvy brunette, _who was dressed in a black elastic waist yoga running shorts that showed part of her ass cheeks and black butterfly sports bra that showed her impressive C cupped cleavage,_ fix his mate with a flirtatious smile, taking a step closer as she bit at her lip and twirled a strand of hair between her fingers. Jensen could smell the stink of arousal in the air. What hurt him most was the fact that Dean was reacting to her advances. He heard a sniffle beside him, looking down to see his son had tears running down his chubby cheeks. Matthew was very empathetic and was able to reflect his own feelings too. He knew his baby was upset because he was. He immediately dried off his son’s tears, pulling him into his arms and while laying kisses on his hair, he whispered just enough for Matt to hear, “Its ok baby. Don’t move ok”.

“Ok Papa”. His innocent voice just made Jensens heart swim in pain. He never liked to see his son this way. 

He kissed the top of his son's head, "I love you baby very much".

"I wub you too papa".

Jensen got up, and just stood there observing the sexually charged staring contest. Anger consumed him the longer he stood there. He decided to break the fixed attention of the alpha and omega, he cleared his throat, abruptly speaking , “Dean”.

Dean immediately snapped out of his inappropriate and unconscious oggling of the beauty before him as soon as he heard his mate call his name. _Oh crap._ He turned to Jensen, and his heart started to palpitate as he noticed the angry glare of his mate. _Shit Jensen was pissed_. And he had every right to be. He had basically projected lust for this girl before him. And Jensen had no idea who that person was. _It was like betrayal or cheating._  His heart became heavy as he glanced at an upset looking Matt who was sucking on his index and middle finger, eyes focused on his papa. _Shit Jensen_. Dean looked back up, seeing the questioning brow of his mate, he stammered, “Um Jen-Jensen. Th-this here is- is um Melanie”. He turned to an amused looking Melanie, “Um-ah Melanie th-this is my ma-mate Jensen and his-um-his son Matthew”. This time Matthew didn’t correct his name, so Dean knew he screwed up big-time.

Jensen folded his arms across his chest, glancing at Melanie, voice still carrying anger, “Well nice to meet you Melanie”. He aimed his eyes back at Dean, “I wish I could stay and chat but my son is not feeling so good right now. I’m taking him home. Enjoy your chat or whatever Dean”.

Dean never felt so afraid in his life than now, as he watched his mate gather his upset son into his arms, before walking away. He turned to Melanie who had resumed her flirtatious look, which this time he chose to ignore, “Um Melanie, you have a nice day. Goodbye”. 

“Wait Dean. I’m not with anyone now. Maybe we could hook up or have casual fucks. Whatever you prefer alpha?” She winked as she ran a finger down Deans chest.

Dean took a step back, “Sorry Melanie. Not going to happen. I have a mate now. Goodbye”. Dean ignored her frantic calls as he chased after his retreating mate.

He grabbed at Jensens arm, turning him around, “Jensen wait! Please!”

Jensen jerked his arm away from Dean, trying to hold his anger in check for the sake of his son in his arms, muttering angrily, “Get your hands off me Dean!”

“I’m sorry ok. I didn’t mean to-“

“To what Dean? Huh? Get distracted by some curvy brunette? Practically push aside your mate so you can literally have eye sex with her? Want to bang her so bad, you were practically releasing sex pheromones into the air? Or how about the fact that you upset my baby?...why don’t you take your pick Dean!”

“Jensen please I’m sorry ok. I’ll explain everything ok. Please? Let me take you both home? Let me comfort him please?” Dean pleaded desperately.

Jensen shook his head from side to side, taking a step back, “No Dean. I don’t like what happened here today. And I’ll give you a chance to explain. But right now, I will take my son home and I will take care of him. He is very upset and he needs me”. He than added after a minutes silence, “I won’t be working tonight either. I’ll call you Dean. Take care”.

Dean let a tear slip down his cheek as he watched his mate walk away. His heart cried as he watched little Matthew look at him with sadness before laying his cheek back on his papa's shoulder. Dean breathed out, sounding croaky , “I’m sorry Jen. I’m sorry Mattie”.

_He hopes Jensen will call him up soon to have a chat. He didn’t know how long he could go without his mate by his side._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen gives Dean a chance to explain himself....
> 
> Sex in this chapter ;)

7pm. That’s the time Jensen had called and allowed Dean to come over to the apartment so they could talk. Dean had been parked outside Jensen’s apartment for nearly a half hour now waiting for the agreed time. There was 5 minutes left so Dean headed on upstairs. He was starting to feel apprehensive and worried. He didn’t know what his fate would be but he hoped he and Jensen could work things out.

Dean took a deep breath, steadying himself before he rapped his knuckles against the door. A few seconds went by before the wooden door swung open to reveal a stoic faced Jensen. Dean couldn’t keep eye contact for long, he looked down unto the floor, rubbing the back of his neck, “Um hey Jensen”.

Jensen stood there examining him before he rattled, “Come in Dean. Let’s not make much noise, my baby is asleep”.

Dean nodded, a feeling of guilt surfaced as he thought of Matties sad face, “sure Jensen”.

Jensen led them into the living room. They both sat on the couch. Dean gulped as he watched his lover and mate not say a word, instead looking straight ahead. Dean knew Jensen was waiting for him to say something. He licked his lips before he began, “I’m sorry Jensen. For all that happened today at the park”.

Jensen shot him blank expression, “Tell me Dean what happened? I want to know everything. Explain from the start because right now that is your only chance of me forgiving you”.

Dean ran a hand down his face, “Ok here goes. Um Melanie and I were once a couple in high school. A mated couple”. 

“Mated…as in you are her alpha?” 

Dean looked at Jensens shocked face, he was kind of dreading to tell his mate but this had to be done. He carried on, “Yes. I WAS her alpha.”

Jensen immediately blurted out, “Than why aren’t you with her huh? What happened Dean?”

“The mating was a mistake Jensen. A drunken mistake. We were both young and naïve and never paid attention to much. So one night, I attended a party, got so drunk and ended up sleeping with her. I knotted her and laid a mating mark on her”. Seeing the resistant look from Jensen he immediately added, “But we annulled it the next day. That only can be done by the pack alpha. My father and the council have to hear both sides and if it is a reasonable reason than they will void the mating. So she is no longer my mate”.

Jensen huffed, “But I saw you Dean. You reacted to her the way a mate would”.

Dean muttered, “Yeah”.

“I’m sorry but can you say that louder Dean?” Jensen snapped.

Dean glanced at the angry omega, “Yes I reacted to her Jensen because my alpha still finds her to be his. He still recognizes her as a potential mate. The reason why is because of the mating bite. Even if the mating has been void by the alpha and council, that doesn’t mean it takes away it’s power of attraction. It’s still there. But as long as I handle myself well than all should be well. I suppose that since I have a mate now that the attraction has lessened”.

“Yeah I don’t think the attraction has lessened Dean!” Jensen than narrowed his eyes, “Can I ask you something?”

Dean swallowed, “Yeah”.

“Are you the type that runs for another omega if you like them? Like you leave your previous omega and go for a new one if you find them appealing to your alpha? Will you null and void our mating if some much sweeter omega comes along huh?!”

Dean was stunned, irritation was starting to build as he listened to the accusation, “Jensen I’m not that type of alpha ok. You are my true mate and not a mistake. You and I share a connection that I never had and never will experience with anyone else”. He took a deep breath trying to settle himself down, “Look I know that I pulled an utter asshole move at the park and in the process ended up hurting you and little Matthew. But baby that won’t happen again, I promise. Please forgive me?”

Jensen sighed, “Dean. I have come across many alphas in my life that have hurt me. Yes I have had boyfriends after Matt’s dad and they all make promises, same as you. And than they end up hurting me and my baby boy. I won’t go down that path again. I won’t put my baby through that again. I have to be sure Dean”.

Deans heart ached as he saw Jensens tearful expression, he grabbed onto both of mates hands, looking him in the eye, “I am truly sorry baby. Only you can give me another chance to prove myself to you. And I promise Jen, I will never leave you and Matt. I was going crazy, thinking about the hurt and pain I put you and Matt through today. And for the first time in my entire life, I was afraid. Jen…I have never been so bothered about something. But all I know is I had to have you and Mattie in my life or I wouldn’t survive. That’s how I felt. Please baby. Please give me a chance. I’m begging you”.

Jensen studied his lovers features. After a while he succumbed, “Ok Dean. But you screw up one more time than you’re out of my life. Mate or not ok?”

Dean kissed Jensens hands, “Thank you baby so so much. I’ll make it up to both of you, I promise”.

“Well you can make it up to Mattie tommorrow but as for me..”, Jensen leaned in so his lips ran along Deans, whispering, “You can definitely make it up to me tonight…..alpha”.

Deans growled, threading his fingers into the hairs at the back of Jensens head, pulling his lover in for a tongue filled passionate kiss that had them both moaning. Jensen yelped when Dean pulled him onto his lap . Both started to grind their covered groins into each other. 

Jensen pulled his lips away from his lovers, throwing his head back as Dean attacked his neck, crying out, “Oh God Dean please . I need you alpha”.

Dean immediately got onto his feet, while still supporting his lover as they went back to their deep kisses. He walked them towards the room, stopping every once in a while against a wall and furniture to grind and rut against one another. Dean used his feet to kick the door to Jensens room shut before he had his lover up against the door. “Ohhh Jen…ahnnn…want this big daddy baby?”

Jensen couldn’t think straight as Dean ground into him hard against the door. “Ohhhh Dean! Christ baby! Fuck me!”

Dean placed Jensen on his feet growling _clothes off now._ The two mates clashed once clothes and shoes were discarded. Their bodies molded into one with fiery passion. Dean heaved the omega up once more, pushing him up against the door again. They were both so far gone that fucking was the only option now.

While they kissed and rutted, Dean ran a hand along Jensens thigh, squeezing his ass cheek before started to run his middle finger along Jensens hole. Dean growled into the kiss as Jensen moaned when he felt how wet his omegas hole was with slick. Dean immediately started to finger Jensen until he was finger fucking the omega with three fingers.

“Ohhh Dean I’m ready please”.

Dean pulled his fingers out, coating his cock with Jensens slick before Dean sank his entire cock into his omega with one hard thrust. Both cried out in ecstasy, breathing heavily into each others mouths. Dean slowly rotated his hips, pushing Jensen further into the door, he bit softly onto Jensens lips, “Do you want this baby huh? Want me to fuck you now? Feel how hard my giant cock is for you? How swollen my knot is?”

Jensen gripped onto Dean, dipping his tongue into his panting lovers mouth, “Oh yes Dean. Please Alpha. I’m ready for your giant cock. Ohhhh baby fill me up with your seed. Fill me up with your babies”.

The last sentence was it for Dean. He set up a hard pace, fucking his cock fast and rough into Jensens dripping channel. Dean supported Jensen up with one hand under the omegas ass while the other gripped the top of the door for leverage as he rammed his cock using upwards thrusts into the very slick warm cavern. His cock ached with pleasure and the only thought in his mind was _babies_. He detached his lips from Jensens, sucking hard on the mating mark, “Ohhhh Jen…fuck…fuck….gonna fill you up with my pups”.

Jensen was a goner. He wrapped his legs around Deans waist tighter, moaning out in pleasure, as his alpha repeatedly hit his sweet spot. The pleasure travelling through him was so intense that he was practically sweating bullets and shaking. His whole body was on overdrive. “ahhhh Dean yes! Yes! Right there baby! Harder!”

Dean obliged, the pace he set up was brutal, the feeling of his cock continuously penetrating his lover with ease was too much. They were both too close to the edge. His knot was now slipping on and out of Jensens rim and before he knows it he is howling and biting onto his lovers mating mark. Both start letting out cries of intense pleasure as both came at the same time.

 Jensen’s come dribbled out of him in big amounts coating his lovers twitching cock as his own cock released its load unto his lover’s belly. “Ahhhhnnnn Dean!”

Dean couldn’t think as he felt like everything was leaving him through his cock, he moaned as his seed released deep into Jensen. “Mmmm baby….so deep...going to fill you with my pups…oh yes….fuck so fucken deep”.

They had started kissing at some point. Dean carried Jensen slowly on his weak legs to the bed, both laying on their side’s as they stayed locked. Jensen ran a hand down a still moaning Dean who was still releasing his seed into Jensen, “Shhhh baby….that’s it….fill me up”.

Dean kissed his lovers lips, panting, “You really want babies sweetheart?”

Jensen blushed, “It’s every omegas dream to have many babies hon. I wouldn’t mind a few siblings for my son. He would be a great brother”.

Dean released another soft moan as another spurt of come made it’s way out of his cock, “Well I would love that too. An alpha takes pride in having many kids. I guess we will have to wait for your heat. Hopefully it coincides with my rut”.

“Well I am sure it will honey”.

Dean ran a thumb along his mates bottom lip, looking lovingly at his partner, “Will you and Mattie come with me to Sam’s wedding tomorrow….I would love to introduce my mate and his son to my pack and family? Be my plus one?”

Jensens heart fluttered and he smiled, “Are you sure Dean?”

“Yes Jensen. You are the love of my life and I want to show you off. Of course only if you're comfortable? No pressure”.

Jensens felt warmth settle within him, “I would love to be your plus one Dean. And I’m sure Mattie would love the wedding. What time is it held?”

“Well it’s held around 6pm noon. It’s a werewolf thing to have weddings during the evening. Something about being closer to the rising of the moon”. Dean shrugged.

“Ok Dean”.

The lovers both rekindled their love for one another. Now Dean was looking forward to making it up to Mattie. Hopefully the little one would forgive him.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback..
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Mattie mend their broken bond....
> 
> Jensen, Dean and Mattie attend Sams wedding and get introduced to the Winchester pack...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A guide to Matties words:
> 
> Ummy means Yummy  
> Panake means Pancake  
> Den means Dean  
> May means Make  
> Pay means Play  
> Paddypus means Platypus

Dean spent the night. He woke up to find the bed beside him empty. He glanced at the digital clock beside the bed. In red blinking numbers it read 7.30am. Time to get up. He was slipping on his Jeans when the door to his lovers room opened to reveal no one. Well that was before Dean averted his gaze downwards to see a slightly scared looking Matthew who was just standing there in his banana in Pajamas Pajama, sucking on his index and middle finger. 

Dean hoped that he didn’t screw up. The little one was fragile and he didn’t want to make matters worse. He gathered his courage, choosing to stay still where he stood, smiling and softly speaking, “Hey Mattie. Good morning”.

The little one didn’t say anything. There was not even any signs that he would respond. He just stared. Dean felt like he was being x-rayed or cross examined. It was starting to get awkward,  so Dean was about to speak again when Jensen decided to show up spotting his son.

“Oh there you are baby. Papa was looking for you”.

Matt immediately ran and stood behind Jensen’s leg, hugging it as he spied at Dean. Jensen aimed Dean with a _what the hell did you do_ questioning look. Dean placed two hands up in a backing away gesture, “I didn’t do nothing hon. I was getting dressed when Mattie popped by. He hasn’t said a word to me”.

That seemed to convince Jensen. The omega knew his son was a person that found it very hard to trust others. And if he comes across a situation where he finds it uncomfortable or scary, like yesterday, than he would be a bit hesitant and more careful. Jensen indicated to Dean, silently whispering, _Give me one second,_ before he got down to level with his son, “Baby. Why don’t you go wait in the kitchen for papa ok? “

Mattie nodded, “Ok papa”.

Jensen watched his son walk away before he turned to see an already dressed Dean. He sighed, “I’m sorry Dean. It might take him some time before he comes to. Just give him a couple of hours to warm up to you ok?”

Dean pulled his lover into his arms, laying a soft kiss on his lips, “Don’t say you're sorry baby. I broke little Mattie’s trust and he is very upset. I understand and yes I will give him as much time as he needs. And when he is ready than I will apologize…..Do you want me to leave?”

“No Dean I don’t. I think it’ll be good for you to have breakfast with us. I think that will get Mattie to start building trust again”.

So that’s how Dean ended up seated not so near to Mattie on the dining table. He wanted to give Matt some space and ensure that he doesn’t feel like Dean is smothering him. Dean was thankful that Jensen was showing Mattie how comfortable he was around Dean by hugging, kissing him and laughing together with him. According to Jensen Mattie is very empathetic and if he sees that his papa is happy than he might just give Dean another chance. And if he does, Dean doesn’t want to screw up again.

Out of the corner of Deans eye, he saw little Mattie climb atop the dining table and within a few minutes the little one was getting closer. Little Matt was scooting over closely by dragging his little butt along the table top. Than a little hand picked up a piece of pancake from Deans plate and the alpha watched with a smile as little Mattie gobbled it. 

Dean spared a glance at Jensen who mirrored his amused look. They both knew what this was. Little Matt was warming up to Dean. The little one was getting comfortable and was beginning to trust again. They both stayed quiet until little Matt spoke, “Hi”.

Dean smiled, “Hi”.

“Ummy panake”.

 Dean chuckled, “Yes the pancakes are very yummy Mattie”.

Out of the blue little Matt added, “Den may Mattie sad”.

Immediately the feeling of self loathing and guilt filled Dean up, he softly spoke, “Dean sorry that he made Mattie and papa sad. Dean apologizes baby. Dean promises not to make papa and Mattie sad anymore. Can you forgive me baby?”

Matties answer was to scramble over, avoiding the plate ahead, jumping into the alphas lap and hugging the alpha. Dean was shocked, tears pooled in his eyes as he hugged the little one back. He kissed the little one on the side of his head, saying, “I love you” repeatedly. Dean also felt Jensen place a kiss on his head than laid one on Matt’s head before clearing the dishes and walking away into the kitchen giving them some time alone.

Once Mattie pulled away, he asked in his sweet little voice, “Den….pay toys?”

Dean chuckled, “Of course I’ll play toys with you baby”. That day Dean was introduced to Matties stuffed toys, Mr. Paddy, Mr. Roo and Mr. Paddypus. Jensen watched on fondly as the alpha and little omega bonded once more.

* * *

Dean, Jensen and Mattie arrived at the Winchester pack lands around 5.00pm. Everyone knew that their pack alpha was bringing a date for the wedding. Dean was excited to introduce his mate to his family and brother. They were still in the car when Dean noticed that Jensen was looking slightly uncomfortable. Luckily Mattie was playing with his stuffed toy in his booster seat so he didn’t pick up on his papa’s distress. 

Dean reached out his hand placing it atop Jensens, “Hey you ok?”

Jensen turned to face his mate, “Do you think they would be accepting of us? I mean Sam knows I’m a stripper”.

“Hey my family would love you ok. There is nothing wrong with being a stripper ok. And Sam knows his boundaries. He will not say anything. And since Sam told them about me being mated, the family has been pestering me to meet you, especially my mom. Everything will be fine, I promise you. And if you ever feel uncomfortable, just let me know and we are out of there”.

Jensen smiled shakily, “Ok Dean…thank you”.

The introduction to the Winchester family went surprisingly well and little Mattie was adored left, right and center. John was a hearty man who always smiled and Mary, deans mother, was very sweet and she insisted Jensen sit with her during the wedding while Dean played his best man role. His mate looked really handsome in his tux.

The reception went well. After Dean did his toast, Sam did his. The tall alpha gazed upon his mate Gabriel with so much love in his eyes. He spoke his piece saying how lucky he was and how much he loved him. And than Sam winked at Dean and Jensen.

“And to my brother and his new mate Jensen and son Matthew-“

“Mattie!” Matthew squeaked out making everyone laugh and himself giggle.

Sam chuckled and continued, “And Mattie. I wish you all the best in your future together. One day I wish to see you both tying the knot and looking forward to many more neices, nephews-“

“And grandkids!” Mary hollered making everyone laugh once more. 

 “And grandkids just like my little nephew Mattie. I love you both. And Jensen I welcome you and Mattie to the Winchester family. May your years be filled with happiness and joy”.

Everyone raised their glasses to the toast before drinking. Jensen blushed all the way through the speech while Dean chuckled and pulled him in to his side, whispering, “I love you baby. Welcome to the Winchester pack”.

TBC 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos please...xoxo!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen performs for Dean ; )
> 
> Sex ensures ;)

 His mate was going to perform tonight. So here Dean was once again seating just by the stage so he wouldn’t miss all the sexy moves. He also wanted to seat up front to ensure no alpha got too grabby with his mate. All Jensen did when he voiced this to him earlier was raise an amused eyebrow at him. But in the end of the day Jensen invited him for today’s show because he wanted his mate here. He was happy to oblige.

Dean was anticipating the show because well….Jensen says that he gets to strip out of a new secret sexy costume. Dean is damn curious. Just as he was thinking that, the lights dimmed and the announcer spoke introducing the next performance. Deans alpha started to make this throaty rumble when the satisfying scent of Cherrie Pie filled his nostrils. His mate was on stage and this was confirmed by the dark silhouette he could identify as his lover.

The music than started. This time Dean smiled at the classic “Back in Black”. He sat up as the colored lights started to flash on. Immediately Deans nether regions awoken as the lights only accentuated Jensen’s beauty, radiating off his lovers perfect body as he swayed to the beat. And then there was the damn sexy fireman outfit that Jensen wore. Well half a fireman’s costume. Jensen was only clad in medium blue trousers with highlighter green stripes along the knee and ankle area , with black works boots. The trousers had orange suspenders and he wore a yellow safety hat. All that bare  golden oily skin on his upper torso was perfect.

Without breaking eye contact, Jensen smirked sexily before biting his bottom lip as he lowered one suspender at a time. Damn he could smell his alphas arousal from here and that was spurring him on. Right now everyone came second best to Dean and this show was for his lover. Once both suspenders were down, he winked at Dean, grabbing the pole before taking a slow sexy walk around it, than laying his spine along the pole and sliding all the way down, than started crawling on all fours elegantly with a predatory look. People were whistling.

As Jensen got closer to his target, he could see Deans eyes were lust blown and he was trying to hold whatever control was left by squeezing the edge of the tables with both hands. Jensen preened internally but he was not done, tonight he was going to turn up the heat and tease the hell out of his alpha. And that involves something he has never done before. To get offstage and to do a sexy lap  dance or striptease in front of his alpha. Jensen slowly lowered one foot at a time onto the bottom floor, eyes still locked on Deans.

The alpha had the sense to turn his chair so that he was facing Jensen, now white knuckling the side of the seat he was on. It was like the whole room disappeared and Jensen’s main aim was to please his alpha who when he looked was also spotting a massive bulge. That wasn’t really a problem in public. Alphas were basically the top of the chain and they were allowed to participate in any activity. No one came between an alpha and his mates satisfaction. 

Jensen managed to throw his safety hat somewhere, before he started walking towards Dean slowly as he swayed his hips from side to side. He ran his hand down his torso, watching the alpha follow the movement with his eyes. The alpha was breathing heavily, his nostrils flaring as he steadied himself. God Jensen was feeling all sorts of hot. His cock had also awoken and was tenting his own trousers. Dean always did this to him.

When he stood in front on Dean, he moaned teasingly as he started to work on his fly, he heard the alpha growl lightly as he slowly ran his zip down. He swayed an turned his back on Dean so he could get a full view of his black boxes  brief covered ass and sexy back as he lowered his trousers mid thigh, swaying his hips from side to side. He could hear Dean panting now. And come to think of it, so was he. He turned to face his alpha. His alpha was almost gone and if he wasn’t careful Dean was going to fuck him right here in front of everyone. When Deans eyes met his bulge, the alpha growled.

That turned Jensen on more, that slick was now leaking from his hole. He hummed in pleasure. He wanted Dean now. He performed one last move, removing his work boots and trousers by kicking them both off before he straddled Dean, climbing atop his lover. Jensen started to grind his covered cock lightly onto Deans Jean covered hard dick. They were now both humming and moaning lightly at the delicious contact. God Jensen couldn’t hold it in any longer. He lowered a hand between their crotches and started to massage Deans bulge through his Jeans leaning in and whispering breathlessly into his lovers ear, “Take me to the back room and fuck me alpha”. He sucked on Deans earlobe, “God Dean.. .alpha I want you so bad”.

That’s when Dean lost his cool. Next thing Jensen knows Dean is up, Jensen wraps his legs around his lovers waist as Dean led him to where he had mentioned. Whistles and _Yeah fuck him good man_ , followed them all the way to the back. Dean threw a 100 bill at the person guarding the back room and enters. Dean started to kiss him now as they were out of public view. Their kisses were desperate and passionate. Once Dean entered the room Jensen found himself shoved up against the wall.

The two moaned loudly as Dean started to rut furiously against Jensen. Their lips were locked as tongues battled. Jensen cried out as Dean ripped his briefs apart starting from his ass. The alpha was beyond waiting now. Jensen didn’t know how they moved but next thing he knows he squeaks as he is being thrown hastily onto the bed. He immediately starts fingering himself and moaning wantonly as he watched Dean strip off his clothes with speed. More slick poured out as he watched the alphas cock Bob up and down when released from the confines of his mates boxers.

Without warning Dean is pulling his thighs apart and eating him up. Jensen shakes in pleasure as his lover growls and devours his hole like he is feasting. When Dean starts to spread his cheeks wider and spear him with his tongue, Jensen can’t hold back the glutteral moan torn out from him, “Ngghhhhnñ DEAN!”

Dean hummed at the sweet Cherrie Pie taste of his lovers slick. His cock was oozing precum as his pleasure built. He couldn’t get enough of his lovers hole. It felt so good to plunge his tongue repeatedly in and out. He wished he could do this forever. But right now Dean knew he needed to stop. They were both a wreck and both on the edge. And he wanted to be buried deep in his lover when he came. As he pulled away, Jensen whined. He apologized by kissing his way up his lovers shaking body.

He kissed up Jensen’s neck licking the mating mark before kissing up his mates jaw and fusing their lips together in a breathless kiss. He used a hand to massage his cock head around the leaking hole of his mate. He closed his eyes, humming in pleasure as he started to push into the welcoming wet hole. “Oh Jen…ahhhh”.

Jensens back bowed slightly, gripping unto Deans shoulder blades as his lover entered him deliciously. “Uhhhh Dean…ohhhh so full”.

Dean didn't start moving once he was balls deep, instead he braced himself slightly up with his forearm thumbing Jensens swollen bottom lip, he whispered breathlessly, “Want your alpha to fuck you baby huh? Want me to pound into you? Want me to punish you with my hard cock for all the teasing you been doing?”

 Jensens answer was to hook his feet together around the small of Deans back, they cried out as Dean penetrated deeper. Jensen panted out, “Fuck me alpha….or I swear I’ll walk out of here and find an alpha who will fuck me instead”.

That was it for Dean. The surge of possessiveness claimed Dean. The alpha growled and started to plough his lover hard and deep. The only sound in the room was heavy breathing, moans ,skin smacking on skin, loud squeaking of the springs and the hard banging of the headboard against the wall. Both lost in the throes of brutal lovemaking.

“Ohhhh fuck Jen!” Dean could feel his cock throb, his knot now enlarging and slipping in and out Jensen’s rim.  He started thrusting harder that it started to move his lover up the bed.

Dean was hitting Jensen’s G-spot at every thrust. His slick making it easier for the lovers to fuck hard. He moaned out as Dean aimed a particularly hard thrust that jolted him up the bed. He held on tight for the ride and when he felt Deans knot massaging his rim for a good 3 minutes, that was it, Jensen couldn’t control the white hot pleasure that busted out of him, his back bowed as his channel squeezed his mates hard cock, “Ahhhhhhhhhhģgggggnnnnnnn Ohhh God Alpha!”

Deans thrusts became erratic, when Jensens hot wet hole spasmed and cum juice coated his cock, Dean thrust in hard, locking himself inside Jensen before he is grunting with his head thrown back, coming deep and hard into his lover. Dean than lowered himself shakily on his lover, his mouth trying to gulp in air as he tried to calm. Of course that was hard because his cock was still twitching and releasing his seed into his lover. “Christ Jen. The things you do to me”.

Jensen chuckled breathlessly, running his fingers through his lovers hair, “rest my love”.

Dean hummed as a response, sleep both claiming the mates for a while.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes all possesive alpha...
> 
> Dean and Jensen have an argument...

Dean had gone all alpha and berserk on another cocky alpha. Jensen and Dean had gotten dressed, fully and properly dressed, Jeans and flannel. Jensen was done for the night, so Dean suggested they have a few beers than head back to Jensens. So Jensen took the lead, Dean a few meters behind him.

As Jensen stepped out into the bar area, he heard a growl and next he was grabbed from behind and slammed against a nearby wall. The alpha had started grinding his clothed cock against Jensens. Jensen was terrified and tried to break free, “Get the fuck off me asshole!”

The bulky alpha leaned in close, Jensen could smell the alcohol strong on his breath when he spoke, “No omega! I am going to fuck you right here right now! Get you hanging off my knot!”

Jensen tried to turn his head away, but the grip on his jaw was too tight as he tried to kiss him. He braced for the kiss that would come, ready to bite if necessary when it never came. Instead he heard a mighty roar before he found the alphas weight lifted off him. The sight before him made him feel afraid. 

Dean had bared his teeth, his eyes glowing bright red, his claws had elongated, and his veins were sticking out through his skin. The other alpha resumed the same stance but looked like a puppy compared to the pack alpha. Without warning Dean lunged and the scuffle was on. Dean had the upper hand knocking the alpha flat on his back before he raised one of his clawed hands up to deliver the fatal blow to the neck. 

Oh God Dean was going to rip the man’s throat to shreds. Jensen needed to stop this. He yelled out as loud as he could, “Dean stop! Alpha stop!” Jensen knelt in front of Dean, so that his alpha could see him, red eyes locked on his green, “Dean stop, enough please baby”.

It was like a switch turned off in the alpha. Deans claws and teeth retracted. His eyes turned back to green. He glanced down at the terrified looking alpha below him. He still needed to show the alpha how to respect. He grabbed the alpha by the lapels of his jacket, jerking him up, voice a dangerous low, “If you ever touch my mate again, I will kill you….YOU HEAR ME?!”

The alpha nodded frantically, “Ye-yes Alpha”.

“Good”. Dean shoved him back down and got up. He walked towards a still kneeling and slightly relieved Jensen, reaching a hand out, “Get up Jen. We are leaving before I do something to anyone else who will so much as look at you the wrong way”.

Jensen nodded, placing his hand in Deans, “Yes alpha”.

As they walked out Dean had aimed everyone a dangerous look. All the alphas and betas lowered their heads, daring not to look at the alpha. Jensen himself could sense and pick up the anger from Dean. The grip of Deans hand was also very tight and bordering on painful that as soon as they got out of Honey’s Jensen forcefully yanked his hand away. “Jesus Dean it hurts!”

Dean finally realized what he was doing, immediately apologizing, “Sorry baby”.

“Its ok Dean”, Jensen replied rubbing his hand. “Lets just go ok.”

* * *

As Dean drove, he couldn’t help but think back on what happened tonight at Honey’s. When he saw the alphas hand on his mate, he lost it. He saw red and he wasn’t planning to stop till the alpha was dead. It was lucky he recognized his mates scent and voice which calmed him immediately. But there was something else that had come up while driving. Something he wants to suggest.

Dean turns to his lover, who had been quiet since they entered the car. He cleared his throat, “Jen we need to talk about something?”

Jensen looks at him, “Sure what is it Dean?”

Dean feels like this is not the type of conversation to have while driving, so he parks the Impala on the shoulder. He turns off the ignition and just sits there staring right ahead, thinking of how to put his next words. After a whole minute he turns to face Jensen who is now frowning at him, “I don’t think you should strip anymore”.

Jensen was at a loss for words but inside he wasn’t surprised much. I mean what alpha would have his mate strip and get naked to a bar full of horny wolves? None is the answer. Otherwise the result will be much like today’s where Dean lost control and tried to kill another alpha. But than there was the issue of feeding his family, working to keep his baby happy, “Um Dean I understand where you are coming from…truly….but…”

“But what Jensen?!” Dean was starting to feel irritation build within him.

Jensen did not appreciate the anger aimed towards him, Dean should know better why he did what he did, so he retorted with irritation too, “But how will I earn money? The only reason I strip is because it’s my bread and butter. I do this to ensure I earn a living and keep my son happy!”

Dean could sense the shift of emotion in his mate, he definitely didn’t want to piss Jensen off or send the wrong impression, he took a deep breath, “Sorry for the way I’m acting babe. I just want to let you know that I will provide for you if you leave stripping. I know you do it for a leaving but I think it’s time you stop. I am your alpha now and I can provide for you”.

Jensen was not satisfied with Deans answer, “Dean I know you are my alpha ok but I can provide for myself ok. I am an independent omega”.

“I know that Jensen!...Jesus Christ!...if you want to work, fucking fine!...but not as a stripper…find something else!” 

Jensen was surprised at Deans outburst. But he was the type that never took shit too. He retorted, “You said you were fine with what I did Dean! Remember! So don’t you fucking say anything about what I do!”

“I am your alpha Jensen! You are to do as I say, understand me!...you know what? I’ll find you a job that you can do so that you be an independent omega!...Something that doesn’t involve you revealing what is mine!...What do you actually enjoy it huh?!”

“How dare you!....How dare you say that to me!.....you think I enjoy doing what I do!....Alphas looking at me, fantasizing about me!.... You are acting like a controlling alpha Dean and I don’t appreciate that!” 

Dean slammed his hand against the wheel, “Fuck!...You are going to do as I fucking say Jensen!”

Jensen had tears in his eyes, he shakily says, “Take me home now Dean. After that I don’t want to see you for some time” .

“Jensen we are not done-“

Jensen aimed an angry glare at Dean, “Take me home Dean or so help me God I’ll walk. NOW!”

Dean turned on the ignition and pressed the speed. It took another 10 minutes for Dean and Jensen to reach the omegas home. By that time Dean had cooled down and realized the stupidness of his anger and words. He wanted to reach out for the omega but Jensen just snarled at him.

“Fuck off!” Without another word Jensen stomped away without a glance. Dean was the biggest asshole ever. Shit, now how was he going to fix this? He thumped his head onto the wheel, muttering, “Great Job Dean. Way to go”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos please...xoxo!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is cooking at Jensens...
> 
> Jensen and Dean talk it out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Matties words..
> 
> Acons means Bacon  
> Nofing means Nothing  
> Toofbush means Toothbrush  
> Oilet means Toilet  
> Sowwee means Sorry

Jensen woke up with a headache.  Than all the happenings of last night came crashing in.  Now that the anger had  disappeared, he was able to grasp that maybe both of them were in the wrong. They both said things to hurt the other. He glanced at the time, _huh 8am_ , normally his son would be jumping on his bed by 7am demanding his papa feed him. Than the heavenly smell of bacon filled his nostrils. _Wait!_ Charlie had gone home last night!

Jensens heart rate picked up. There was someone in his house cooking. _Oh God Matt._ He headed towards their kitchen with speed, but as he neared, the sound of his son’s giggles made him pause. The little giggles turned to loud squeals of laughter. He slowly made his way to the kitchen entrance peaking in. He was met with the sight of Dean holding Xander up and twirling the little happy omega around.

Instant happiness filled Jensen as he watched his baby laughing and enjoying himself. The two were oblivious to his presence for a whole minute before Matt spotted Jensen. He bounced excitedly and pointed, “Papa! Papa! Go papa!”

Dean chuckled at the little ones enthusiasm placing a little wiggly Matthew on the floor. The little one ran directly into Jensens outstretched arms. Jensen kissed his little one all over the face repeatedly, carrying his baby, “Good morning little piglet”.

“Morning Papa!...We make acons and eggs”.

Jensen pretended to look shocked, “Yeah you did?”

“Yeah! Papa!”

Jensen chuckled fondly, he put his baby back on the floor, meeting his son eye level, “How about you go to the bathroom and brush your teeth like papa showed you ok…once your done call papa so I can help you change out of  your jammies before breakfast ok?”

“Ok papa”. Little Matt skipped away.

Jensen got up and turned to face Dean who had been watching  him with a somewhat nervous expression. The alpha lowered his head when the omegas stare started to make him slightly uncomfortable. He lowly spoke, “I’m sorry Jen”.

“I’m sorry too Dean”.

Deans head snapped up, blurting, “What?!”

Jensen sighed, digging his hands into his pajama pockets, sighing , “Look Dean I think that we were um both slightly out of line last night…we um…we both lost our tempers and matters didn’t get solved”. Jensen walked towards the alpha and ran fingers through Deans hair, “I hate fighting with you Dean. It pains me. I think maybe we should talk about what we want after breakfast okay”.

Dean brought Jensens hand to his lips, kissing it lightly, “Ok Jen..we will talk after breakfast hun”. The two mates held each other lightly pecking each other on the lips , than a little scream broke them apart, both running to the bathroom.

Jensen ran to his baby, dropping to his knees and pulling the little one into his arms, he inspected his son, “Baby what’s wrong? What's wrong honey?”

Dean added also kneeling beside Jensen scanning the little one from head to toe with a look of worry, “Are you hurt Mattie?”

Than the little one let out a giggle making the adults fix him with an amused stare. Jensen added, “What’s so funny sweetheart?”

“Nofing”. Mattie blushed.

“Aha, Mattie what happened baby?” Jensen asked once more.

“I toofbush in oilet”.

Dean took a peek into the toilet and there lying inside was a yellow minions toothbrush. He turned back to a smiling Mattie, “Did you accidentally drop your toothbrush in the toilet Mattie?”

“I sowwee”, the little one nervously sucked on his index and middle finger. 

Jensen kissed his baby boys head, “It was an accident baby. You didn’t mean to love”.

“Ya I no mean too”.

“Ok baby papa will get another toothbrush for you ” Jensen smiled. Oh kids.

* * *

 

After breakfast Mattie played with his toys as Dean and Jensen sat by the couch. Jensen spoke , “Dean I’’ll go first”.

“Ok Jen”. Dean nodded.

“Um I’ve decided that you’re right and that I should look for another job”.

Dean held Jensens hand in his looking him in the eye, “Jensen is this what you really want? Because I don’t want you to think that you have to follow my every word. You are an independent person and I was out of line yesterday. I was just being a typical knot head over protective alpha”.

Jensen smiled, “I kinda got that vibe yesterday alpha”.

This made Dean chuckle. Jensen laid a kiss on his lovers lips, “I want this. The thought has crossed my mind before but I just never acted. Now I want to stop. Matt is growing big and I am mated now. I know it’s time for a change”.

“So what do you want to do Jen? Do you still want me to set up a job for you or will you be doing that yourself?”

“Well I’ve never had much luck in finding jobs on my own….so maybe you could help me?” Jensen answered.

“Ok Jen. But before I look for one, tell me what are your preferences?”

Jensen bit his lip, looking deep in thought before he blurted, “I like books…scratch that I love books…so maybe working at a library?”

Dean smiled, “Ok I’ll look into that  I’m sure I can find something”. Dean ran a hand down his lovers cheek, “Thank you for doing this Jensen. You are a strong and amazing person. I don’t even deserve you”.

Jensen just said, “I love you Dean. So much”.

“I love you too Jen”. Dean replied, he pulled his lover into his side, both snuggling in, watching the little one play happily. Then Dean added, “Oh I forgot to tell you that my mom invited you and little Mattie for Sunday lunch. Would you and Mattie like to come?”

Jensens heart fluttered, happiness filling him up, he laid a kiss on his lovers cheek, “We would love to come for Sunday lunch Dean”.

“Thank you baby…my mom will be thrilled…she is so looking forward to seeing you both…so is the rest of the family”.

“Mmmmm can’t wait to meet them too”. 

The two lovers just embraced, soaking up each other as they forgave. Both relishing in little Mattie’s happiness before they joined in the fun too.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mattie is restless....find out who he wants?

It was Sunday. Jensen and Mattie were ready to go have lunch with the Winchesters. Dean didn't return home after their little movie outing Saturday night. Sleeping over and indulging in some absolute physical bliss with his mate. It was lucky that Dean had a few clothes in Jensens apartment allowing him to change into something decent before taking his family to meet his other family. Yup Dean has now resorted to calling Mattie and Jensen his family because they were. Little did they know their day was going to be interesting or emotionally draining.

* * *

**WINCHESTER RESIDENCE (PACK LANDS)**

The door opened to reveal a beaming Mary Winchester. “Oh come here my darlings!”

Jensen received Mary’s hug.  She turned to Mattie who was being carried in Deans arms. She pecked the shy little one on his cheeks asking _how are you sweet pea?_

The little ones response was to bury his face into Deans neck. Jensen ran a hand soothingly down Matt’s back, softly speaking, “Baby what’s the matter? Don’t you want to say hello back?”

All little Matt did was shake his head from side to side while still buried into Deans neck. Dean kissed Mattie’s head, meeting his mom’s face, “Give him time mom. Maybe he just needs to adjust just like the wedding”.

“I apologize Mary”, Jensen stated. “He was fine a while ago”.

“Oh hush now dear…do not worry…he’s just 3 years old and will be more secure with someone he had known for long…he will come around…now come in…John has just started the grill…looks like it’ll be a stake lunch”

* * *

It was after lunch that little Mattie started to fuss. Mary had picked the boy up, wanting to give him a hug when he started to yell and kick, screaming, “No! No! Papa! Daddy!”

Jensen ran over to Mary. Jensen aimed an apologetic expression at Mary whilst taking his son from her, “Mattie stop please. Baby stop it.”.

Still little Mattie kicked and screamed. Jensen was starting to get slightly irritated now. He really didn’t know why Matt was acting the way he was. He was normally quiet. Now little Matt was crying, “Papa…I want daddy! I want my daddy!”

Jensen tried to hold him. He could hear a small commotion behind him but he was too busy trying to control his Baby to look back. He spoke firmly, “Matt stop it! You’re being naughty baby! Matt stop this right now!”

“Noooo! Noooo ! I want my daddy! I-I wa-want m-m-my da-da-daddy!” Matt cried.

Dean knelt down on the ground, panic clearly written on his features. “What’s wrong Jensen? What happened?”

“I don’t know Dean! He just became hysterical”.

That was when little Mattie screamed and reached his hands towards Dean, “Daddy! Daddy go! Daddy! Papa go Daddy!”

Deans heart melted at that, he didn’t waste any time pulling Matt into his arms, hugging him close as he stood. The little one crying violently into his neck. He kissed little Mattie’s head repeatedly, whispering, “Daddy here baby. Daddy’s here….shhhhhh…..shhhhhh calm down love”.

The little one started to calm down, sniffling into Deans shoulder. Dean looked at a slightly frozen Jensen, signaling with his hand to round up and that they are leaving now. Along the way Jensen apologized to Mary and John who hugged him tight. Mary saying, “Do not worry Jensen love. Just take care of that sweetness”. Jensen swore she was radiating happiness as she watched Dean hug Matt close as if shielding him. She spoke, “My son’s a dad”.

* * *

Dean sat in the back seat with Matt while Jensen drove. Jensen watched as the alpha whispered words into the little ones ears as he tried to soothe Matt. It was a sweet sight. He never dared utter a word lest he break their bonding.

Dean cradled his little boy to him, whispering, “Daddy is here..Daddy loves you”. He heard little Matt give a hiccup. He hummed and sang “Hey Jude” in a low voice for only the little omega to hear. He really didn’t know what happened but Dean was not going to deal with that now. Right now this baby in his arms was his first priority.

Dean carried a now knocked out, emotionally drained Mattie to his room.  As soon as he laid Mattie down, the little one somehow sensed that Dean wasn’t holding him anymore, sitting up immediately and started to sniffle, “Daddy no go”.

The sight of Mattie in such a vulnerable state was too much for Dean. The alpha looked at Jensen who was seated on the other side of his son’s bed. The teary eyed omega nodded, giving Dean permission to pull the boy into his arms, walking them to Jensens room. He laid the little one on the bed, taking off his shoes and laying beside Matt. Jensen doing the same so Mattie was sandwiched between them. 

Dean grabbed at Jensens hand, squeezing lightly, “Talk later ok”.

Jensen just replied watery, “Ok Dean”.

The little omega fell asleep between his papa and daddy. Not long Dean and Jensen fell asleep too. Both hoping little Mattie was going to feel much better when he woke up. As for Dean, the word ‘daddy’ rang repeatedly in his head. And he wanted the title.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos please...xoxo!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Jensen ask Mattie what happened...

Dean woke up to a heavy weight resting on his chest. He smiled when he noticed that Matt had somehow situated himself on his chest,  still completely knocked out. He smoothed the little ones hair back. The voice of his lover sounded, “Looks like he made his way there when we were both conked out”.

Dean turned his head to the side so he could glance at his lover,  shifting his arm out, whispering, “Come here”.

Jensen jumped at the opportunity, snuggling himself as close as possible to his mate. He rested his head on Deans left pectoral. While he listened to Deans heartbeat, he ran a finger down his sleeping baby’s chubby cheek. He murmured, “I wonder what happened today? He has never acted so hostile before”.

Dean tried to sooth his lover by rubbing his lovers bicep. He muttered, “I may know what happened today…or why it happened”.

Jensen sucked in a breath. He turned looking up at Dean, he rested his chin on his fist, “I’d be interested to hear what it is you think may have happened”.

Dean licked his lips, “Well I’m just assuming here and we can always ask him when he is feeling better”. He ran his fingers through Jensens hair, “I was thinking that it may have something to do with attachment”.

“What do you mean Dean?”

Dean continued, “Well I think that due to his age, Mattie needs a secure base to always look up to, so besides you little Mattie has developed a fondness for me…and not that I am bragging…but I guess he loves our comfortable setting or the picture of you, me and him together”. He smiled softly at Jensen, “Along with his tender nature of course that may be a contributing factor. I also have a feeling that he is not fond of another omega, my mother, showing affection towards me and you. There is also the part where he hasn’t spent much time with them, getting to know them and he is quite shy, hence he wouldn’t feel too comfortable around anyone but us”.

Jensen let Deans words sink in. What Dean said did make sense. An idea came to mind, “Maybe we should go over to your mom’s more often so Mattie can get used to your parents and not perceive them as a threat”.

Dean nodded, “That’s exactly what I was thinking. We will however be with him every step so that he feels  comfortable”.

“Of course Dean”. Jensen pecked his lover on his lips, than went back to resting his head on Deans pectoral, now running a hand along his son’s spine, “We will also talk to him when he gets up Dean. While it’s still fresh in his head”. Jensen paused before he asked sounding a little hesitant, “Um Dean?”

“Yeah baby?”

“About Matt calling you daddy-“

Dean interrupted, “I hope that that’s ok with you Jensen. If you want I can correct him?”

Jensen looked back up at Dean, seeing the apprehension on his lovers features. He pulled himself slightly up so that his face was just hovering above Deans. He smiled down at his lover, “Its fine with me Dean. My son has always wanted a daddy and the best thing about it is he is the one that decided when to give you the title. That only means that he really wanted to and sees you as his dad now. My only concern is that you do not want that?” He suddenly started fiddling with Deans collar, eyes downcast, “Do you want to be called daddy?” He quickly added, “Because it’s totally fine if you don’t want to be. I know Mattie was upset so you didn’t want to break his heart and-“

Dean placed a palm on Jensens mouth to stop his ranting. “Shhh…I want him to call me daddy Jensen. I am honored that he calls me daddy plus I am very- very excited and happy”.

Jensen beamed, placing his lips onto his lovers. The two lovers kisses slowly deepened. They were both into their kissing unaware of their baby who had woken up. 

Matt just stared at his parents. He was still slightly dazed and rubbed at his eyes. He blurted, “Daddy? Papa?”

The lovers broke apart, slowly seating up and leaning against the headboard so that they could see their son. 

“Hey baby you ok?” Jensen asked, kissing his baby boys head repeatedly. 

“Hmmm papa I ok”.

Dean spared a glanced at Jensen who nodded for him to proceed. Dean kissed his baby boys head, “Son daddy wants to ask you a few questions ok? It’s about what happened today at the lunch.”

Mattie started to fiddle with his fingers,  “Aha”.

“Firstly daddy and papa want to say that we are not mad at you.” Dean waits for Mattie to look up to Jensen and he before he continues, “Can you tell us what happened at lunch? Why Mattie was crying?”

“Aha.... Mattie wants daddy. Daddy is mines only. I scared too”.

Jensen asked, “What were you scared of baby?”

“Mattie don’t knows people.”

Dean spoke, “But baby this are people you have met at the wedding. Remember, John and Mary, my mom and dad?”

Mattie shrugged, “Ya buts I still scared daddy. Mattie don’t know, Mattie don’t like”.

Dean decided not to push the issue further, instead he focused on the other revelation. He asked, “Baby, can you tell me more about what you mean by daddy is mine only?”

“Mattie daddy loves papa. Mattie loves daddy. We families. Me, you and papa onlys”.

Dean knew that Mattie was very empathetic and being a young growing omega, the young one will tend to feel threatened by others who surround the people he has termed as family. Dean knew that the only way to get Mattie out of that mindset was to constantly bring him over to his family, which he hasn’t been doing so often due to Jensen and he trying to work their relationship out. And it was kind of selfish of he and his mate, he was also feeling guilty now. Mattie is only a child and will feel safe with only those he trusts and knows. Well from now on proper planning is needed.

“Mattie”. Dean asked.

“Yes Daddy?”

“You know Mary and John, Sam and Gabe….they are our family too, just like we are. They also care heaps about Mattie”.

Mattie’s eyes opened wide, “Really?! They loves Mattie and papa too?!"

Jensen chuckled lightly. Dean smiled, he adored how Mattie always added his papa into situations.  He ran a hand down the little omegas cheek, “Yes they really love papa and Mattie too.”

“Wooow!”

Dean suggested, “How about, me, you and papa spend more time with them huh? We will have loads of fun and you can see for yourself how much they love you and papa both? How about that baby?”

Matties eyebrows were scrunched as he thought hard before smiling and blurting,  “Ok daddy!”

“That’s our brave boy”, Dean beamed proudly.

Now it was Jensens turn to speak. He didn’t want to talk about what happened anymore. It seems that his baby just needs to be exposed to Deans family more often. He asked, “Baby do you want to go back to sleep or do you want a warm bath?”

“With bubbles and Mr. Ducklings papa?” Mattie bounced excitedly on his tush.

“Yes baby with bubbles and Mr. Duckling”.

Jensen and Dean laughed when Mattie squealed, “Yeah papa!”

Dean and Jensen were glad that everything was back to normal. There was a lot of hard work ahead of them but no matter what, they will always overcome it. _Together_.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologize for the late chapter...
> 
> Cuteness in this chapter ♡♡♡

Jensen decided to have a little playtime with his son while Dean took a shower. They were seated on his bed. He was sitting up and leaning against the headboard while his son straddled his tummy. He interlocked his fingers behind his son’s mid back, holding him snug and close while they chatted and asked questions. For every right answer, you get a quick peck on the lips.

“Ok Papa I gots one!” Mattie squealed. 

Jensen chuckled, “Ok shoot”.

“Mmmm whats Matties favourites color?!” The little bounced on his little butt.

Jensen pretended to think hard. “Hmmm could it be color…….green?”

“Yay! Papa rights!” He claps and quickly pecks Jensen on the lips. “Ok your turn papa!”

“Hmmmm…ok what’s papa’s favorite breakfast?” Jensen said, giving an easy question because he didn’t want to make his baby struggle.

Mattie answered immediately, “ I knows!....pancakes!”

“Yay high five!” Jensen raised his hand waiting for Mattie to slap it,  than pecked his baby on the lips. “Ok your turn love”.

Mattie tapped his index finger on his lips, “Hmmm ok who’s my bestest friend? Mr. Paddypus, Mr. Roo or Mr. Paddy?”

That was actually a very easy question. Jensen answered, “Mr. Paddy”.

Mattie slapped a palm to his mouth, shaking his head from side to side, before blurting, “Nope! You gots it wrong papa! No kisses for you!”

Jensen pouted, “But how come? Mr. Paddy is your best friend”.

“Nah ah papa! I gots a new bestest friend. Mr. Roo…”, Mattie clarified.

“Aha and what happened between you and Mr. Paddy love?” Jensen asked curiously.

“Mmmm we has a hugh” Mattie put his hands up and out to demonstrate how big, before he spoke, “fight. He doesn’t wants ta share tea with Mr. Roo and Mr. Paddypus. And I tells him to nots be greedy and he says no he wonts shares his tea”. Mattie than did a fake shocked sound and bug eyed look,  “And then he pushes Mr. Roo offs the chair and Mr. Roos falls to the grounds and cries. And he does it to Mr. Paddypus too and Mr. Paddypus falls downs and cries too. And I says I not going to be bestest friends with hims anymores and he pokes his tongues and you knows whats he says papa?”

Jensen was honestly trying to keep up with his 3 year olds non pause explanation. Well he got the point, trying to look shocked mirroring his baby’s look, sounding curious, “And what did he say baby?”

“He says that’s he likes blueberry pies!....yuck I don’t likes  blueberry pies!”

“Oh no he didn’t?!” Jensen gasped.

“Yeah he dids papa. We are nots talkings now”. Mattie crossed his arms across his chest, looking droopy.

Jensen kissed his baby boys forehead, lightly stating, “Well I am sure Mr. Paddy didn’t mean to be a meanie love. And I’m sure he didn’t mean anything about liking blueberry pie. He was just trying to make you mad and I am sure once he feels ready then he will apologize to you”.

Mattie smiled, “Ok papa”.

Jensen pouted, “Now I want my kiss please. I didn’t know that Mr. Paddy wasn’t your friend anymore so I think I deserve a free pass, don’t you think?”

Mattie shook his head from side to side, “Nah ah papa”.

Jensen brought a finger and tickled his little one on the side. Mattie burst into a fit of giggles as Jensen repeated , “ yes I do, yes I do. The kissy wissy monster wants some kisses from his baby”.

Mattie squealed and squirmed with little cute laughs, “Papa papa stop!”

“Say you gonna give papa a peck. Say it”. Jensen continues to tickle his son lightly.

“Ok ok.” Mattie squealed, “Yes papa gets a kissy”.

Jensen stopped, pouting his lips, tapping his index finger on his lips, “Ok right here”.

Mattie pecked his papa and giggled. 

Dean who had been watching the two silently and fondly for five minutes chuckled. It was heard by both his mate and son. Mattie’s eyes lit up when he saw Dean standing by the bedroom door, scrambling off Jensen, the bed and hurrying towards a still toweled, dripping Dean, “Daddy! Daddy! Up!”

Dean laughed and picked up his sweet baby, he kissed the little ones nose who giggled. “Hey baby”.

“Daddy you baths finish. Daddy wets”, Mattie ran his hands on Deans cheek to catch a few water droplets on his short beard, giggling.

“Yes I am baby. And what is my sweet baby giggling about?” Dean raised an amused brow. 

“Daddy pokie pokie”. Mattie tapped Deans beard and giggled again.

“Yes it is”, Dean laughed lightly. “Beards are pokie pokie baby”.

Mattie smiled with all teeth, “Mattie like daddy beard. Looks nice on daddy”.

Dean chuckled, “Ok baby thank you. That’s makes me really happy”.

Mattie pecks Dean on the cheek, “You plays games with us daddy? You gets kisses if right!”

Dean looked at Jensen who just smiled at him, nodding. He turned back to Mattie bouncing him in his arms, “Ok baby. Let daddy get dressed first ok”.

“Ok daddy”, Mattie beamed.

Dean placed his son back down and watched the little omega run towards Jensen. _God he was blessed and happy._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my lovely readers for bearing with the short hiatus...
> 
> Dean takes Jensen and Mattie for a family picnic...
> 
> Trouble follows....
> 
> WARNING: ...Cliffhanger....*Forgive me*

Dean, Jensen and Mattie were going to attend a family gathering on Winchester Pack lands. The whole Winchester, Singer and Novak clan would be present. It was for family bonding but at the same time was mainly organized by Mary, John , Dean and Jensen in order to get little Mattie used to everyone around him.

Dean and Jensen of course had sat Mattie down and had a conversation with him, asking if he would be ok if they went for a family picnic at the pack grounds. The little one didn’t need much persuasion because his eyes lit up brightly as soon as they mentioned _picnic_.

“Is there goings to be lots of pies papa?!”

Jensen and Dean both chuckled at the owlish excited look on their baby. Jensen answered, “Yes baby. Mary says that she will be baking an apple pie just for you alone”.

“Woah! Love me some pie!”

* * *

Dean had drove them further uphill past the pack camp entrance.  Jensen frowned, “Babe you passed the entrance”. 

Dean smiled brightly at him, “I'm taking you to our family cabin near pine view lake”.

Jensen asked curiously, “You have another cabin besides the ones in your encampment?”

Dean smirked, “Yeah baby. Now I guarantee Mattie will love the place. It’s surrounded by magnificent maple trees. The lake is beautiful and it’s quiet and peaceful. The family is already there”.

“Oh wow! That sounds amazing Dean. Can’t wait”.

Dean parks his black range rover outside a beautiful cabin. There were already several vehicles parked nearby. Dean carried a wide eyed Matthew into his arms. The little one was in awe asking all sorts of questions as he pointed happily to the trees and the lake. 

Dean had carried him to the edge of the lake just so his baby could get a better view. Dean chuckled as Mattie squealed at the little fish he could see swimming on the surface of the lake, pointing, “Daddy fishy! FISHY!”

“Yeah baby. There’s loads of fish in there”, Dean bounced him in his arms.

Mattie turned and called out, “Papa! Come sees fishy!”

Jensen chuckled and jogged over. He kissed his little munchkin on the cheek, and looked at the glassy water. He was captivated by the colorful fish that was swimming in there, “Wow Dean! There’s quite a multitude of assorted fish huh?”

“Yes baby. The lakes filled with mainly a whole lot of sunfish, some green, some yellow. You will sometimes mistake the yellow ones for goldfish”, Dean pecked his lover on the forehead.

“It’s wonderful Dean”. This time Jensen said that while looking at the surrounding trees, meadows and mountains as far as his eyes could see. “It’s so peaceful here and the air is so fresh”.

Dean chuckled, “Yeah it is. I used to come here most of my childhood days.  Used to play here, fish here, relax here with Sam, Mom and Dad”. He than added, “this is the place my dad taught me a lot about our pack cultures and traditions. This is where he taught me the importance of not only being a good alpha but a great one”.

“I believe in you Dean”, Jensen rested his head against Deans shoulder.

Dean slipped a hand across Jensens waist pulling his lover in close to his side, “Thank you baby”.

Just than Mattie squealed once more, “Papa! Looks! Looks!” He pointed at a fish that was staring at them from beneath the surface. “He likes me! Hi fishy!”

“Yes he does like you a lot honey”, Jensen chuckled, heaving Matt into his arms. “Ok honey bunch. Time to go meet every one ok?”

Mattie answered a little shyly, “Ok papa”.

Dean ran a hand down his baby boys face, “Hey daddy and papa will be right with you ok. We won’t leave your side promise”.

“Okay daddy”, Matt looked a little relieved. 

Jensen than added, “Hey sweetheart, just remember Mary and John are awesome people hmm. They love you so much and only want Matt to be happy. Isn’t that awesome?”

Mattie smiled, “Yeah that’s awesome papa”.

“Will you be our brave little boy today?” Jensen asked fondly as he and Dean strolled towards the cabin.

“Aha. I be a very braves boy daddy and papa!”

“That’s my boy”, Dean smiled kissing his baby boys head.

* * *

Melanie Novak watched while seated in her car, seething at the way Jensen and Matt made her mate melt before them. What Dean needed was someone who would match him as an equal. She knew deep inside Dean would want a very frisky mate. She was exactly that. Single, free,  unlike Jensen. It was time to get the love of her life back and this little picnic is the perfect opportunity to do so.

She adjusted her tight tank top that hugged and pushed her breasts out, dusting her denim cut off shorts that she knew hugged her ass well. She looked into the rearview mirror, applying her red lipstick till it was dark before she picked up her bag and jumped out of her car, sauntering towards the cabin.

_Time to attend the picnic she was invited to. Time to take her alpha back._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Melanie shows up?...

Dean and Jensen were proud of their little one. Mattie had smiled and greeted everyone that said hello to him _. Still snuggled in his daddy’s arms though._ But no one was paying attention to that, all just happy that Mattie was comfortable.

They were out in the patio all huddled in an almost circle, chatting away and catching up when all of a sudden Mattie started snarling in Deans arms. The little ones sharp canines and neon green eyes were out on full display. A worried Jensen and Dean both started rubbing his back to help soothe the unsettled angry omega. Jensen softly asked, “Baby what’s wrong?”

Mattie let out a pitiful whine, pointing, “Papa bubewee”. He buried his face into Deans shoulder.

Jensen and the other worried wolves frowned. _It seemed that the little omega’s distress had an effect on  the older wolves._ Then all of a sudden the unexpected scent of blueberry pie filled the air. The little omega began snarling into Deans shoulder once more. Dean and Jensen glanced worriedly at each other knowing why their little one was feeling agitated. _His dislike for the blueberry scent._

Almost immediately a fruity female voice spoke, “Well hello family”.

Dean suddenly felt shivers run up his spine as his alpha started getting restless. He felt the pull and knew who was standing a few feet behind him.  His suspicions were confirmed when his glaring mother spat out, “Melanie”.

Dean whose back was still facing the door, turned around to see a smug looking beautiful Melanie standing by the sliding door. But instead of having the same reaction like he had in the park, a different feeling stirred up. _Anger and irritation_. He tried to wrangle in his emotions for fear of scaring his already frightened son. He turned to his mate, plastering a smile on his face, “ Baby take Mattie for a walk along the lakeside”. He addressed his brother, “Sam go with Jensen and Mattie please”.

Sam nodded,  softly uttering, “Come on Jensen.”

Jensen received his son into his arms. He laid a soft kiss on Deans lips before he followed Sam. Dean watched his mate and son head off until they were out of earshot before he turned a cold look on his former mate, “What the hell are you doing here Melanie?”

Melanie wasn’t swayed by all the cold stares. She answered, “ Well I’m here for the picnic plus….I’m here for my alpha”. She bit her bottom lip, seductively eyeing the alpha from head to toe.

Castiel stated with annoyance in his voice, “You are not welcome here cousin”.

Melanie rolled her eyes, “Oh Castiel give it a rest will you. I am not here for no reason”.

Dean felt his mother step up to his side, snipping out, “My son is mated. He has a beautiful omega mate and a son. I hope that’s clear to you Melanie”.

Melanie scoffed, “Oh please. That cheap omega and his package are tied to him?....why in the hell should Dean be responsible for someone who strips for a living and for a child that isn’t even his?” She smirked as that little piece of information seemed to startle Mary and John.

Dean hadn’t told his parents about Jensens previous line of work. Well he and Jensen were planning to do that today _. He wondered how Melanie found out about Jensens previous work ?_ Great just great! He didn’t let her words sway him though, in fact, it made him even angrier. He growled, “Shut your mouth about my mate and son Melanie. Why don’t you just do everyone a favor and leave!”

Melanie made her way slowly towards Dean. She stood before him, running a finger down his warm chest. She answered in a sugary sweet voice, “Come on Dean. We both know you crave me”. She leaned in and whispered against his ear, “How you want to bury your big cock in my soaking wet pussy”. She continued, “Maybe we can make a child of your own too. Of your flesh and blood. You shouldn’t be with such lowlife wolves”.

The warm breath of the omega against his ear felt welcoming and tempting, however,  it also felt invasive and unwanted. He took a step back from the omega who was trying to maintain her smile above all that irritation at Deans action. He sneered, “Melanie if I wanted to be with you than I wouldn't have annulled our mating all those years back. Truth be told, I couldn’t picture a future with….someone like you. You were the type of girl that would climb anything even if your boyfriend was around. And as for Jensen? There was nothing wrong with him being a stripper. The only reason he worked as an exotic dancer was to be able to provide for his son. To earn a decent and honest living. He has my utmost respect and is an amazing individual. Overall, you’re just not.. family material. I wouldn’t introduce someone as black hearted as you into my family. I am a mated Alpha to an amazing sweet omega and a father to his son. I wouldn’t have it any other way. So why don’t you do everyone a favor and get the hell out of our sights”.

Melanie's whole facial expression changed to one of contempt. She folded her arms, snapping, “Don’t make a mistake Dean! I can satisfy you much better than that omega mate of yours!”

Dean narrowed his eyes, “The only mistake I have made in my life is you Melanie. And if you think with that mindset….well….get ready for a lonely life”. He shrugs nonchalantly, “Or maybe there is someone with your mentality out there for you”.

Mary and Castiel along with a few others snorted while John clears his throat trying to hold in his humor. Melanie notices and scowls, “Dean this is your final warning. I won’t be placing my offer on the table again. Dump the omega and his son. Come be with me. We can make each other happy for eternity”.

Dean Scoffs, “Melanie I am not happy when I am around you for a few minutes, how do you expect me to be happy for eternity? I’d rather eat something nasty”.

She pleads looking panicked now, “Dean Winchester what would you have me do?! I’ll do anything for you alpha?!”.

Dean aims an patronizing look at his former mate. He than hums, tapping a finger on his lips, as if thinking before he adds, “How about you turn around, walk towards the front door, go back to your car and vamoose on outta here? And don’t bother me and my family again . How about you go get a life Melanie and stop running after men who are taken or happy in their mating life?  How about you stop being a home wrecker because that just depicts how cheap you are? How about you leave us be at peace today? And if you refuse to be gone than I will have no choice but to use force to throw you out as is my right as pack alpha!”

Mary just smirked, waving her hand teasingly, “Bye bye Melanie. Don’t let the door kick your ass on the way out”.

The omega let out a shriek before she spat out, “You will never be happy Dean!” With that she stomped away towards the front door. 

Dean released a deep breath. He felt a million times lighter and much more happier. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback..
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen tells Dean about Matties dad...
> 
>  
> 
> And surprise ending to chapter...One you will like :)

The picnic went quite well after Melanie had left. Mattie was now interacting with everyone shuffling between Dean, Jensen, Mary, John, Bobby and Castiels laps. The little one eagerly talked with them, telling them his stories of Mr. Booboo, Mr. Roo and Mr. Pladypus. 

“Platypus”, Jensen corrected for the fifth time while the rest chuckled.

Mattie blurted with cute fierceness, “Balls!”

Bobby almost choked on his beer while all eyes landed on him. _Well everyone was trying to hold in their laughter though._ Bobby shrugged, “What? Kids got good taste in vocabulary”.

Jensen cleared his throat, “Um can I say something?” He was feeling a little self conscious that all eyes were now focused on him. 

Dean kissed Jensen on the cheek, nuzzling lightly behind his ear, “What is it baby?”

Jensen flushed a little at Deans actions, before he began, “On behalf of Mattie and I, I want to say thank you for everything. The picnic and being there for us. It feels really good to be surrounded by people whom you can trust and for accepting Mattie and I into your loving family and home”. He glanced at a glassy eyed Dean, “And Dean….thank you for opening your heart to Mattie and I. We love you very much”.

Dean smiled fondly, “I am the one who is very lucky to have you and Mattie in my life Jen”.

“We all are”, Mary added.

 Jensen smiled leaning his head onto Deans shoulder. His lover laying a sweet kiss on his forehead, holding him close as they watched their son feeling Bobby Singers beard. Then the little one blurted something that made everyone laugh.

“You look pretty”.

Dean barked out a laugh while Jensen slapped a hand over his own mouth trying to smother his laugh. Everyone else…..except a sulking Bobby were gripping onto their bellies laughing hard. Even Mattie looked around and started giggling.

Bobby grumbled, “Idjits”.

* * *

 

Mattie had fallen asleep. Dean had carried his son up to a room he used to bunk in whenever they came to the cabin. His son had just finished a big slice of apple pie to himself and was stuffed. He laid his baby onto the bed, pulled the covers around and atop him before laying a kiss on his baby boys head, “Love you son”.

Jensen smiled at the way Dean doted on his boy. _This is what he always wanted Mattie to have._ A father who he could look up too. A father whom could play with him, teach him, be there for him and love him unconditionally. _An alpha who wouldn’t just up and run like Matt’s dad._

He startled when he felt Deans arms encircle his waist, warmth plastered along his front. Deans deep voice asked, “Baby you ok?”

Jensen smiled up at Dean wrapping his arms around Deans neck. He rested his forehead along Deans. “Just thinking of how perfect everything is now. I had never imagined that Mattie could have a father like you. I kinda lost hope and trust when Matt’s dad left me as soon as I told him that I was expecting”.

“Baby you know I’m never going to leave you and Mattie?” Dean laid a soft kiss on Jensens lips. “I’m not going to leave you like Matt’s dad. He sounds like a major dick”.

“He was”, Jensen replied.

Dean noticed that Jensen was kinda drifting off in his own headspace. He cupped either side of Jensens cheeks, raising the man’s head to meet him eye to eye. He whispered, “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Yes”, Jensen replied shakily. “I want to tell you about Matties dad”.

Dean knew how touchy Jensen felt about the subject involving his son’s biological father. He immediately added, “Babe are you sure? Because it’s fine if you do not want too”.

Jensen closed his eyes briefly before he glanced at Dean, “I do want to Dean. It’s important that you know about Matt’s dad. I wasn’t ready before but now I am. I want our relationship to be based on trust, respect and honesty”.

Dean nodded, laying a soft kiss on Jensens lips. He led them to sit by the window seat. Jensen fiddled with his fingers lightly choosing to sit slightly apart from Dean. _He wanted to be focused when he told his story._

Jensen took a deep breath before he began, “Close to 5 years back I was working as Barista. It was a small time job, all about me getting my footing in life. Naturally we meet and serve people. It was an empty Thursday morning, only a few regulars coming in”. He smiled, “That day I met a very charming man. A teacher by profession. An alpha by the name of Kurt McAllister”.

Dean placed a hand on Jensens lap, squeezing lightly to show he was there.

“Kurt was well off, rich parents, amazing house, amazing car. I was impressed and being so young it overwhelmed me. Of course I didn’t play easy as the man flirted. I would turn the other cheek but he persisted for a whole month. He sent me flowers, tiny gifts, bought coffee every single day always saying funny things and jokes. Eventually I agreed to go on a date with him. Than things progressed and we became an official couple”.

“We started having sex 2 weeks into our relationship. It was getting pretty serious, pretty fast. And than bam he asked me to marry him, be his mate. It was romantic. But as a few more months went by my love infused brain started to find our relationship a little weird. I mean I hadn’t even met his friends, his workmates, heck his parents yet. The restaurants we had had our dates in were always outside of town or the next town over. I hadn’t even seen his house yet”. His heart was starting to beat hard.

“Baby easy now. I’m here. Take your time”, Dean added, seeing Jensen slightly tremble as his eyes became slightly glassy.

“Before I could confront him, I found out I was 3 months pregnant. And I was scared but at the same time…..excited. I wanted to surprise him so I decided to go over to his home. He had told me the neighborhood he stayed in once so when I got to the neighborhood,  I asked around and one kind old lady told me where he lived. I…Oh God”, Jensen covered his face with his hands, voice muffled as he uttered, “I was so damn stupid”.

Dean scooted over and pulled Jensen into him resting his chin atop his mates head as he rubbed his lovers bicep in order to soothe him.

Jensen relished in Deans comfort and warmth. He let his tears fall free. His voice watery as he spoke, “I knocked on his door and this beautiful young omega opened it. She was about 4 years older than me. She looked very well dressed so even though I found it weird,  I chucked it up to a relative of his. I asked for him and then she smiled and said, _wait here I’ll go get my husband_ …..I swear that’s when my whole world stopped spinning”.

Dean kept on chanting softly, “I got you. I got you. I got you”.

“I didn’t wait. I left. I didn’t answer my phone, quit my job, I didn’t want him, I took off my engagement ring.....It was a total lie…..I’m not a home wrecker. And than he came to my apartment and insisted he speak with me. So I let him in. I let everything spill out that day. And all he did was stay quiet….But the worst was when I told him I was pregnant”. He huffed, “And you know what he said?”

“What hon?”

“He flipped. Said he couldn’t be with me anymore and that that child was not his. That I was a slut. And that that was why he needed me. He only asked me to marry him so that he could keep me interested, he wasn't really going to follow through because he was already married....He used me for sexual satisfaction”. He whimpered when he heard Dean growl . He waited for a while before he uttered, “He ended things with me. Said that I was a mistake. That my child, which he condemned was a mistake. I never saw him again and never will I want to”.

Dean finally spoke, “I’m sorry baby. I’m sorry that that had to happen to you… to sweet Mattie. Some alphas are major dicks and deserve a good ass whooping….Just….just know that I am never going to ever leave you….you are my other half and no one or nothing is going to pry me away from you. Ever. I give you my word”.

Jensen looked at Dean, his eyelids fluttered when Dean wiped at his tears. He muttered, “Thank you Dean”. He glanced at Mattie, “You know I keep thinking that if Kurt hadn’t come into my life than I wouldn't have my sweet angel with me. So I’ll take the pain, the heartache all over again if it means I get to have Mattie in my life. I love him so much Dean. He is my strength”. He than studies his lover, running his hand down his cheek, “You and Mattie are my strength Dean. I love you both so much”.

Deans heart fluttered, he leaned his forehead against Jensens, “I love you Jen. I love both of you so much. Thank you for sharing your painful past with me”.

Jensen just smiled feeling much lighter that Dean knew. He wondered if the alpha would ever want more.

_You need to tell him Jensen. You need to tell him what you found out two days ago._

He needed to do this. He can't hide it anymore.  He cleared his throat, “Dean can I ask you something?”

“Yes baby?”

“Would you want to ever start a family with me? Give Mattie siblings?....Get married?” He swallowed nervously.

Without hesitation Dean replied, “Yes I would love that. I want to marry you soon and I want to be able to have so much cute babies like Mattie. I would be over the moon”.

Jensen flushed red, whispering, “Good because I have something to tell you?”

“What?”

“I’m pregnant. One month pregnant to your pup Dean”, Jensen glanced up at his alpha. He was feeling a little terrified. The alpha looked stunned. _Oh God maybe he made a mistake and now he was going to lose Dean._

However, Jensen yelped when Dean hoisted him into his arms bridal style and he laughed as his alpha carried him all the way to the patio where the Winchesters, Singers, Novaks where still sitting around enjoying each others company. They were all startled including Jensen when Dean yelled out excitedly, “We’re going to have a baby! I’m going to be a daddy again!”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue....
> 
> Sorry to cut the fic short my readers....I have ended it with a sweet epilogue...
> 
> Hope you enjoy ♡

**EPILOGUE**

Mattie couldn’t wait to meet his siblings. He was waiting with nana Mary, pops John, uncle Sammy and Gabe, aunty Charlie, uncle Castiel. All huddled in the waiting room. He also misses his papa and daddy because when he woke up in the morning aunty Charlie says they wents to the hospital because papa was going to has the babies.

A man in a white coat walked over to them smiling, “You can come and see Mr. Jensen Ackles and his babies now”.

I squealed happily, clapping and bouncing on my bum bum. “Hurry! Hurry! Go see papa and daddy and babies!”

Everyone laughed at that before aunty Charlie kissed my cheek, “Hold on little pumpkin”. 

_I can’t wait to see the babies ._

* * *

Jensen and Dean studied their little ones cute faces. Dean whispered, “They are gorgeous hon. Damn we did good huh”.

Jensen chuckled, “Yeah…look at all those freckles”.

The babies both made cute sounds, wagging their little hands in the air. Dean cooed, “Well aren’t you beautiful….yes you are….yes you are baby”.

Jensen smiled fondly at how Dean doted on their newborn pups. The big bad alpha turned to mush. Well Dean kinda turned into a softy when around Mattie too. _Oh Mattie_. He missed his baby. He couldn’t wait for his oldest to meet his siblings. He had no doubt that Mattie would adore them.

As if on queue the door to the room opened and the first voice that was heard was Matties. Little Mattie squealed, “Papa! Daddy!” Than everyone saw the little ones eyes widen when he spotted the two bundles, one in Deans arms and one in Jensens. Mattie instantly clapped, “Babies!”

Everyone laughed. Even the babies started making little noises. Charlie carried Mattie to Jensens bed, placing the little one on it. Mattie immediately cuddled close to Jensen who in turn kissed his son on the forehead. “Hey sweetheart. How have you been baby? Have you been good to aunty Charlie?”

“Yeah papa I good. Wow….they so tiny”, Mattie stared in awe at the little ones.

Dean chuckled, “Yes they are son. And they have your green eyes too”.

Mattie giggled as the little one in Deans arms made a gurgling sound. He tilted his head to the side, “Are they girls or boys? I cants tells”.

Jensen smiled lovingly at his son before glancing up at his family, uttering, “They are both little boys. Both alphas”.

Mary clasped at her chest, “Oh sweet babies. John we have another two grandsons”.

John beamed proudly at his son, “I’m very delighted. Congratulations Jensen and Dean”.

Jensen and Dean smiled happily at one another. 

Meanwhile Mattie looked on in awe, “Wow…I have two baby brothers….That’s awesome!”

Dean leaned over and kissed Mattie on the head, uttering, “Do you want to hold one of your little brothers Mattie?”

Matties whole demeanor changed to one of excitement, “Yeah I want ta hold one of my brother”.

Dean nodded, walking over to the other side where Mattie was. He slowly placed the squirming bundle into Matties waiting arms. The little one stared up at his brother, smiling gummily at Mattie as if knowing he was in his big brothers arms. Dean, Jensen and everyone watched the sweet scene unfolding before them. 

Mattie glanced between the little one in his arms to his other brother in his papas arms, blurting, “They look sames”.

Dean nosed at Matties hair on the top of his head, murmuring, “Well they are identical twins baby. They will look very much the same”.

Mattie nodded, “Ok….And what’s their names daddy and papa?”

Jensen eyed his mate before nodding, “Go on ahead Dean”.

Dean ensured that everyone’s attention was on him before he said, “Winchester family, Charlie, my sweet son Mattie…..I’d like you to meet Theo Lee Winchester and in Jensens arms our youngest Elias Landon Winchester”.

Everyone _awwed_ …..while Mattie smiled brightly at the little ones. He spoke softly to his little brother in his arms, “Hello Theo”. Than peaked at the little squirming bundle in Jensens arms, “And hello Elias”.

Jensen felt so happy as he watched how adorable Mattie was with his siblings. He glanced up to see his mate smiling at him. _They were both overjoyed right now._

Dean kissed his mate on the lips before he whispered, “Thank you love. Thank you for everything. I love you all so much”.

“We love you too alpha”, Jensen replied softly. 

Dean than addressed his family, “Come on guys…come meet our sweet pups”. He glanced at an excited Mary, “Come on mom...come meet your grandkids”.

 _All was finally well._ Dean and Jensens life felt complete. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I want to thank all my readers for giving this fic a chance. For your comments and kudos as you have inspired me to keep writing ♡
> 
> This fic may be turned into a series....
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos please....xoxo!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes I know. Another Fic. But I love to write so can't help it. I will be updating as fast as I can :)
> 
> Please excuse my English as it is not my first language but I feel I am getting better. All mistakes are my own and I apologize in advance for any errors.
> 
> Please give feedback and kudos on what you think because it helps keep me motivated to write.


End file.
